Call this storie whatever you want
by Eevee of Insanity
Summary: A peaceful life has been lead by Elizabeth, but that all ends when she leaves her secluded place and meets the Amy the hedgehog and all her friends. But there are things that no one knows about her, not even herself! (Rated T for slight violence and me being paranoid) (This is very stupid, I advise you don't read it)
1. Chapter 1

Call This Story What You Want!  
New Charecter Backround  
Hello my name is Elizabeth Prower. I am a 16 year old pale orange two tailed fox with short brown hair and dark green eyes. I wear a blue and green tee-shirt, yellow shorts, and red and black sneakers. I live in a beautiful country named Sylvaniya, which is governed by princess Sally Acorn, you might of heard of her. (If not you can look her up) I don't know anyone, I grew up all alone in the countryside and have never left.  
Chapter one, Another Prower  
Elizabeths P.O.V.  
"Today is the day that I leave this place." I said. Nervously I followed the little trail that went through the trees that were all around the place I stayed at. "How long have I been following this trail?" I asked myself when I came across a clearing with a bunch of houses all around. "wow" was all I could say. I walked up to the first house and knocked on the door.  
"Is that you Sonic?!" said a voice from inside. When the door opened I saw that it was a female pink hedgehog in a red dress and red headband.  
"Hi. Can I come in please?" I asked.  
To my suprise she smiled and said "Of coures you can come in." We went inside and sat down.  
"Hi, my name is Amy, Amy Rose." she said.  
I quikly replied "Hi Amy, my name is"  
"Don't tell me yet. Wait till I get everyone over here." she said. She grabbed her cellphone and put it to her ear. "Yeah hi Sonic can you get everybody over here. I'M ASKING YOU TO DO IT BECAUSE YOU COULD DO IT FASTER THAN I COULD!" "Thank you Sonic. See you in a minute. Bye."  
"Umm." I said.  
"Sorry about that. Sonic dosen't like meetings." Amy said as she got up and got some things out of the fridge. It turns out that she was getting three cups of tea, and three plates of jello-cake. "Here you go." she said and handed me both a cup and a plate. "You must be hungry." Then she put one cup and plate on the table and caried the other two to the door when she heard knocking. Amy opened the door with a "Hi Sonic!" and handed him the stuff she was carrying. Sonic was a blue hedghog.  
"Thanks Amy." Sonic said as he walked in. When he spotted me he didn't say anything but instead sat down next to me.  
I didn't notice Amy had sit back down until she said "This is Sonic."  
"My only question is who is she?" said Sonic. I thougt I saw something flicker in his eyes, perhaps fear, but I was not sure.  
"Sonic I don't even know who she is yet. She will say her name everybody gets here. Ok?"  
*sigh* "Ok Amy. Oh, and I couldn't find Rouge." said Sonic. *KNOCK KNOCK* At the sound of the door Sonic said "Finaly" It was weird how it seemed that all Sonic wanted was to find out who I was, and leave. I kept on wondering what they would do when they found out that I had two tails. Would they call me a freak and ignore me. Would they kick me out of the place they lived and make me keep moving till I found somewhere else to live. I tried to hide one of my tails and hoped that they wouldn't see it. In the door walked two red Echidnas named Knucles and Tikal, a black and red hedgehog named Shadow, a seadrian named Cosmo, a silver hedgehog named Silver, a purple cat named Blaze, a water demon named Chaos, a purple chamileon named Espio, a green aligator named Vector, a bee named Charmy, a brown and white mother rabit named Vanila holding hands with her daughter Cream, two green hedgehogs named Manic and Scourge, and a orange fox naimed Tails. As soon as everyone was seated Amy told me everyones names, as she said they're names they would either nod, grinn, or say hello. At that Shadow telaported out. Finaly it was time to say my name. "Hi everyone. My name is Elizabeth Prower." As soon as I said my last name evryones jaws dropped, exept for Tails, who fell out of his chair face forword, and Sonic, who ran out of the house screaming. I felt uncomftorable. "Whats wrong." I said just as Tails got back up.  
Tails said "Tails is not my real name, it's just my nickname. My real name is Miles Prower." I was so shocked that I stood up, stoopidly reaviling that I had two tails, and stumbled out of the house before any one could say anything else. I made it a few steps out of the house and fainted right in front of everyone.  
"Oww my head hurts." was the first thing I said when I woke up.  
"I figured it would. You hit your head pretty hard." at the sound of a nother person I sat up quickly and clutched my head in pain.  
"Miles." I said as I looked around for him. surely it was his voice I heard.  
"Hey Elizabeth." He said when I finaly found him sitting by me. "Do you think you can call me Tails. Only call me Miles if your in trouble. I thought I was the only fox with two tails..." He kept on talking allthough I didn't realy hear him,and I looked down and, yep, two tails.  
"You're, you're a Prower?" I said with tears in my eyes.  
"Aww don't cry sis. It's ok, it's ok."  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as Shadow telaported behind Tails.  
"Whys she screamin. I just came to see if she was up yet." Shadow said a little meanly.  
"She just got up, you startled her." Tails said very defencively.  
"Mi- I mean Tails its ok. He's just startled by my screaming because of him startlin me." I said.  
*flashback*  
"How about we name her Elizabeth. And then we can leave her. We'll make sure theres books for her to learn with, plenty of food to feed her, and lots of water for her too. We can leave her at the cottage we used for our honeymoon."  
"Please remind me why we are leaveing our 1st and only daughter."  
"Because she has two tails. It's a disgrace for fox kind."  
"Oh of course. I forgot since she's wraped in a blanket. But what if she dies while shes on her own?"  
"She will be fine. now lets go."  
*end of flashback*  
"ELIZABETH! Stop screaming."Tails said as I was grasping my head. "What happend. One second you were talkin then you just froze and stared off in to space." Tails said.  
"I must of had a flashback of when I was a baby. I heard mom and dad." How I knew that it was mom and dad I did not know. Instinct, mabey?  
"Well what did they say?" asked Shadow.  
"They where talking about... leaving me in the cottege I stayed in before I came here. They wanted to leave me because I had two tails. Did they try and leave you to Tails?" Tails had a shocked look on his face.  
"Actuly. No they did not try to leave me. They, they thought I was specil, they said I was specil. Why would they they do that to you but not me?" Tails said while crying.  
"Oh don't cry, don't cry." I told Tails as I picked him up and set him down on my lap and held him close to me while reapidly whispering that it was ok.  
Tails P.O.V.  
I couldn't help but cry and cry in my sisters arms while she held me tight and kept on whispering that everything was ok. Soon I was able to stop crying and asked her to come with me. She said she would withought asking where we we're going which I wasn't use to. Sonic was always asking wear we going. "Aren't you wondering wear we're going?" I asked my sister after Shadow telaported away.  
All she did was shrug and say"Well yah, but I figured you would tell me if you wanted to. And if not I would soon find out anyways."  
I couldn't help myself. "How old are you?" I asked her.  
She smiled at me warmly and said "I am 16. How old are you lil bro?" Wow.  
"I'm only 11. I was born the day that Dr. Robotnic started his evil plans. you dont know about him yet but you will soon. How did you learn evreything if you were left at birth?"  
She answerd one word "Books."  
"Thats cool. I did to. When I was little mom and dad were killed by Eggman. Eggman is what evreyone, including himself, calls Dr. Robotnic. I was all by myself untill I met Sonic. Oh look, we are here sis!" I told her once we got to the door.  
As I knocked on the door I could hear Cream saying "Mommy, Tails and Elizabeth are here!" before the door was opened by Cream. She took me and Elizabeths hands and brought us inside. It was a comfy living area were Vanila was sewing in one chair.  
When Vanila looked up she smiled with her warm smile. "I was wondering when you would be here you two." She took out a tape measure when Cream asked if she could do it.  
"Don't worry. All there doing is taking your measurements so that Vanila can make you some new clothes."  
"Ok" She replied as Cream walked over to her.  
"Lalala. Once upon a time there was a bird." Sang Cream.  
Suddenly, as if it was a song she herd many, many times, Elizabeth sang along. "Flying through the blue skys. Singing to the world." Cream looked amazed. no one has been able to sing anypart of that song she made up, and then someone who has never even heard it, was able to sing it perfectly. "Living in the green trees. And they come, to see me, and they sing to me, to remeber them for eternity. As I watch it fly away, it flys toward the gold sun, and then it's gone. But I'll never forget. Oww my head." Elizabeth said (and sang.) What just happened.  
"Here you go dear, and thank you for bringing her here Tails." Said Vanila  
"No problem." I quickly replied and left. "Come on, I'll show my house. You'll love it." I said. We started walking in the direction of my house.  
"Hi little buddy!"  
"Sonic!" I said and turned around to give my friend a big hug.  
"You goin home buddy?" he asked  
"Yeah. He's showin me around. Is there anything wrong with that?" Elizabeth said as if she had a grudge on Sonic.  
Sonic replied "No. Of course not. Hey-"  
Elizabeth cut him off with "Hey do you want to race? Oww my head." she said.  
"Of course I want to race!" said Sonic.  
"I don't know if thats a good Idea Sonic. Think about Elizabeth."  
"It was her Idea."  
"Fine. I guess so. Lets do this." After we all got lined up Sonic said "The first person to make it to that barell all the way over there wins. Got that?" Geeze. I thought Elizabeth might say someyhing about it, but she didn't.  
Instead she said "That is perfect but don't you think it should be a bit farther?"  
"No, it's perfect." I told them before Sonic could get any ideas.  
"Ok, on your mark, get set, go!" Sonic said. We were all speading off towareds the barrel. By the time I got to the barrel they were arguing over who had won the race. "I won."  
"No I won."  
"Why don't we just look at the footedge?" I asked.  
At the same time they both said "Yes lets do that."  
As I looked at the video a look of shock flikerd on my face and said "Elizabeth won." Sonic said that it was impossible before storming away. "Come on sis. We still have to get to my house." I said as I pulled her away and started to the house.  
When we got there the first thing she said was "How do you get inside?" I got her question just fine. my door was up on a ledge far above the ground.  
"We fly up." Was my answer.  
"But, how?"  
"Well you know how we have two tails?"  
"Ya."  
"Well spin them like helacopter blades and then you fly. Simple."  
"Ok." We started spining our tails and soon were inside.  
"Hey sis. I want to test your IQ. Is that ok?" I asked.  
"Of course." she said. I brought her over to my computer and started the test.  
"Here. Just answer the questions." After the test I was proud that her IQ was higher mine, 500. "Cool. Yours is higher than mine." I told her.  
"Its getting dark out." She said. I quickly saw that she was right. It was time for bed. I already had an extra bedroom so she stayed in that room. I tucked myself into bed, snugled with my pellow, and quickly fell asleep.

 _ **Hi guys, what do you think of my new story so far. I would like to shout out to MIdnightStarz15 Nebula the Hedgehog alicathewolf45 and MissMJS for writting there awesome storys. Please check them out if you haven't. PEACE OUT! :P**_


	2. A New Recruit

Chapter two, A New Recruit  
Sonic's P.O.V.  
"How could she beat me Amy? That video showed her beating me by a foot. I'm suposed to be the fastest thing alive. What am I going to do?" I was telling Amy who, no matter the time, would listen to my ranting.  
Amy sat and thought before she said "Well Sonic, mabey your self consus was going easy on her and you didn't know it."  
"That can't be true Amy. I never go easy." I said, pretty anoyed by her idea.  
"Well its better than her literaly being faster than you isn't it?" she asked me. I didn't feel like ansering so instead I told her that I needed some sleep, and left.  
The next morning I hoped it was just a nightmare, but realized it wasn't when I saw the callender. *sigh* I figured I would Go ask Tails if I could take another look at the video. So I made my bed and left. When I got to his house and rang the bell, Tails came out side. As he went to come down he ended falling off the ledge instead off flying. I was glad that I was fast so that I could catch my buddy but something had to be wrong, for the simple fact that he was crying.  
"Whats wrong? Wheres Elizabeth?" But my mention off her name only made him cry harder. He handed me a note before he fell to his knees. The note said:  
If you ever want to see your girlfreind again Sonic then you must bring me the seven chaos emralds  
Mephalis  
"Thats cruell." was all I was able to say. I picked up a crying Tails and caried him over to Amys house where she could take care of him while I told evryone about Mephalis.  
Elizabeths P.O.V.  
Where am I? "Tails?" I wispered, but when I herd a voice in the backround that was talking to a guy named "Eggman" I started screaming at the top of my lungs "MILES!" I was pretty sure even though he couldn't here me, my cry of his name would wake him. As I yelled out his name I could feel a nother jolt similer to the won that woke me. At that moment I knew that he woke up awhile a go and was crying, and when I scremed his name, he got more, well, I don't know. As I looked around I found that was able to leave the room, but first I looked around for traps. Discovering none I stood up, walked to the door and opened It. Cautisly I walked into the room, and found the door closing behind me. Instead of turning around I took and sweeped around my tails. There was nothing behind me, it had been a bungee cord that closed it. As I advanced into the room I was forced into a chair by two robots who I didn't see before. I did not struggle, but simply let them tie me down. I was calm, and started a conversation with them. They seemed to be realy nice to me and kept saying sorry about tieing me to a chair. They said that their names were Deco and Boco. The conversation was cut short when a very, very fat man walked into the room.  
"Hello little girl. My name is Dr. Eggman. I have brought you here you to propose something to you." Eggman said.  
"What would you like to ask me?" I said quite calmly.  
"I would like to ask you to join me taking over he world. And if you do not join me I will destroy all your little freinds. Besides, I saved you from Mephalis." Eggman said.  
Calmly I looked into his eyes and said "I will join you under one condition, Julian." As I said his name he opened his eyes wide before he said  
"Two things. #1, how on mobius did you know my name? And #2, what is that condition?"  
I blinked and said in that same calm tone "I don't know how I know your name Julian, but my condition is that if I join you, you must promise me that you will not hurt my friends, or I will hurt you."  
He thought it over before saying "Deal. I will show you to your room now. You will stay there until I call you." As soon as he said that Deco and Boco untied me and showed me the room I was staying at.  
When we got to the room and Deco handed me a cellphone as he said "You must call your freinds and tell them whats going on. I don't know how long the Docter will keep his promise. Alert them at once, make sure to keep telling them whats going on. We will find a way for you to get out soon. And when you leave can we go with you?" I felt like I was going to cry. I could understand that they only served Julian because they scared of him.  
"You two are to sweet. Of course you can come with me. Now go before you get in trouble."  
They nodded and left as I started dialing Tails number. "Hello? *sounds of crying* Who is this?"  
"Tails it's me. Don't cry." I told him.  
"Elizabeth? Are you ok? Where are you? I want to come and see you."  
"Tails please stop crying. You can't come and see me. I'm sorry." I told him as I started to cry.  
"Whats wrong sis? I heard you scream Miles. Where are you?" Tails said anxiosly.  
"I'm with Eggman. he saved me f-from Mephalis."  
"I knew that. I just hoped it wasn't true." He said  
"How did you-"  
"He left a note."  
"Tails. I'm sorry but."  
"But what?"  
"I joined him so that I could keep you safe. Oh I'm teribly sorry Tails." I told him through big sobs.  
"Sis, its ok. You did it to keep people safe. Thats all that matters. How did you get a phone?"  
Suddenly I was cheerfull again and told him "Oh. When his robots Deco and Boco gave it to me so that I could tell you everything when they showed me my room. I know its not a trick somehow. But they realy just want to get away from him."  
"Oh. Thats cool. I'll tell the others that your ok."  
"Bye Tails."  
"Bye" *beep beep*  
I couldn't help thinking about what I did when "Little girl, come hear."  
When I got to Eggman I told him"Julian, I would like it if you called me Elizabeth."  
Egmann just nodded and said "Well Elizabeth, heres your cumunicator so that you can talk to others as long as they have one to, or if its me." Well that was nice but it had to mean that I was going on my first mission soon. "I have to contact two others and have them come here for the mission. now go back to your room." Eggman said. Glad for an exuse to leave I walked up to him and gave him a hug before walking calmly to my room. Looking down at what he gave me I saw that it had three buttuns. Under one said Shadow, one said Rouge, and one said Eggman. I wrapped It around my wrist. *beep* I looked down at my comunicator, It said "Come down at once. " I ran down the halls and got their not even a second after he said once.  
"Yes Julian." I said as I saw a white bat with black wings, and Shadow staring at me in amazement.  
"Elizabeth, I can't help but notice that you can telaport." Said Julein  
"That is not telaporting, that is Sonic speed!" said Shadow. I laughed as if it was a funny joke.  
"You mean that sorry exuse of a hedgehog? I'm faster than him. You should have seen him throw a fit when I beat him at a race." Then I looked over and said "Hello Shadow, Rouge." Eggman gave me a look that said again with the names. He probebly would of asked me how I knew the names individuly if I didn't know his name.  
"Exuse me Eggman, but who is this?" Said Rouge.  
"This is our newest member of the team. Oh and Elizabeth, call me Eggman unless you'r alone. Got that?" Eggman said.  
Autimaticly I said "Of course Docter. Whatever you like." It was weird how calm I was. Being here seemed to calm me, exept when I talked to my brother.  
`It was then that Shadow said "Docter. Lets see if she is faster than me and Rouge as well." He didn't ask it, but I could tell it was a question.  
"Of course. Why didn't I think of that. Follow me to the track." Boy was I suprised. He had a track.  
"Shadow, Rouge. Come here." I wispered. When they came I told them "I am so sorry guys." When I said that we were all lined up.  
Shadow said "Sorry for what?" When Eggman rang the bell I was at the finish line before they even made it half way.  
"Sorry for that." I said as I looked over at Shadow. I walked over to Eggman and asked what we were going to do now.  
He looked at me and said "Well I was going to have Shadow do this untilI I saw your speed. Take this note to Amy, Shadow will telaport you there." I nodded in agreement and put the note in my pocket. "Be on your way Shadow and Elizabeth." Was the last thing I heard before Shadow grabed me around my waist and telapoted.  
We landed in the forest that surouned my old home. As soon as we got there and Shadow let go of me I ran to Amy's house. When I got there I flew up to the roof and went through the chiminy. I waited till I heard knocking on the door done by Shadow. Then I climed into her house and set down the note. I hesated, before reading the note  
I am now stronger, faster, and smater. You can not stop me now. Do not even try. You will fail if you get hurt.  
Dr. Eggman  
I knew what he ment by if they got hurt that they will fail. I told him that if they got hurt that I would hurt him. Then he would use me as bait and mind control me, or posibly kill me. I set the note back down and went back up the the chimny. I slowly and carefuly flied down to Shadow's side, grabed him around the waist and ran. when we got back to the tree's I gave him a small kiss on the cheek before we telaported back.  
"I supose that you sucseeded?" Eggman asked.  
"Yes. The plan worked perfectly. May we go to are rooms now Docter?"Shadow replied  
"Yes, I supose you should get some sleep now." He said. Before he could change his mind I ran off and Shadow telaported. When I got to my room I went to get my phone until Shadow telaported in.  
"Why did you kiss me?" he asked as I turned around.  
"Because I like you. Why else?" I told him as I closed the door I left open. Suddenly writing apeared in my head. I was told a kiss meant thank you. And here she comes saying that it means someone likes you. "Shadow get out of my head." I said as fell to my knees holding my head as if I let go I would explode.  
"Whats going on. I'm not in your head." He said. He didn't belive me.  
"I was told a kiss meant thank you. And here she comes saying that it means someone likes you." I recited.  
"I'm not in your head. Your in mine." he said before helping me up to my feat. He looked in my eyes and said "Let go of your head." when I did I found that I didn't explode.  
I sat down and asked"Why do you work for Eggman?"  
"I was never born. I was an experament sent to earth in a capsull. He woke me back up so to show my thanks I worked for him." he said a little sadly.  
Shadows P.O.V.  
Her question reminded me of Maria. A human who was nice to me, my best freind. But they killed her. I walked over and sat down on her bed. I could tell that she understood my feelings. "What's your last name?" I asked her. I knew that by the look on her face that the question had hurt her, a lot.  
"I am a Prower. My parents abanded me because of my two tails. A year after I was born Sally became princess and said that odd animals were allowed. By then my parents forgot abought me and had my little brother five years after my birth." By the time she finished talking she was in tears. I felt ashamed. I wasn't good at math but Tails was eleven. Eleven plus five was sixteen. She was sixteen, the same age I was If you didn't count the time I was asleep in that capsule.  
"Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." I told her as I held her close. Her eyes suddenly went glosy, just like the time at Tails house. It was a flashback. I picked her up, set her down on the floor, pulled down the blanket, and picked her back up. After I laid her down and covered her up as she started to come back around.  
The first thing she said was "Sonic you faker." The words startled me. She called Sonic faker, my nickname for him.  
"Why did you call sonic faker? I don't have a problem with it but still." She sat up and looked at me with anger in her eyes.  
"He has known that I lived there, that I was a Prower. He knew that I was evil when I was little too. He kept trying to talk me out of my ways. He kept coming back until I was fifteen. That was when he fried my brain and I forgot all but smarts and goodness. Yet he still kept me from Tails. He's not a good freind at all. He would be better of dead." As she said it she started to cry. "I used to be evil. Can you belive that?" She said. I took my hands whiped her tears before lifting her head so that she could see me. Then I leaned in and kissed her.  
 _ **OHH. I wonder whats going to hapen. Find out when the next chapter is u**_ p _ **! thank you all. SCUDOOSH!**_


	3. Evil

Chapter three, Evil  
Elizabeths P.O.V.  
He was kissing me. Kissing an evil person. I didn't want to hurt him, but I loved him to much to leave him. "Shadow. I'm going to go see Eggman real quick." I didn't wait for an answer. I got up and started run before I tripped over Deco and Boco, on them written in paint, was the name Sonic. I ran to Julian. "Julian, can I talk to you." I asked him.  
"Of course you can talk to me. My little Eliza." He said. He gave me a nickname, Eliza. I like it.  
"Julian, I want to destroy Sonic the hedgehog. I give you full permission to attack and capture him. Also he killed Deco and Boco."  
He looked at me and said "Aww. My baby girl has got her first destruction crush. I was after Sonic anyway. with your smarts combined with my smarts we can capture Sonic the hedgehog. And avenge your freinds." he said.  
"And take over the world." I added. At my words he started to cry.  
"My babys all grown up. I shall have Rouge and Shadow teach you to fight." He said with tears in his eyes. After the coversation my eyes turned red, my pale fur turned gold, and my hair grew to my waist and turned black. When I got to my room Shadow had gone so I looked in my closet. I pulled out a green tang top, green jeans, green high heels, a green leather jacket, a gold tira, and a note. The note said:  
I hope you like your new clothes Eliza  
Julian  
They're perfect I thought as I got dressed. After I got dressed I ran out to show Julian. "You look beautiful. Like a little angel of darkness." Said Julian as Shadow and Rouge walked into the room.  
When Shadow looked at me he said "Who is this?"  
I looked straight into his eyes and in a calm voice said "Don't you recanize me. For this is who I've always been. It's all Sonics falt for what I use to look like."  
He nodded before looking to Julian and asking "Why did you call us out other than to see Elizabeth in her new clothes Docter?"  
Julian looked taken aback and said "I thought it would be obvious. You to are to teach Eliza how to fight."  
"You are a very good fighter. I don't see why the Docter had us teach you. You learn very fast." Rouge told me after practice.  
"Thank you. Will you come to my room with me please?" I asked.  
"Of course" she said. I grabbed her hand and ran to my room, pushing her inside while I closed and locked the door. "Hey, why did you push me?" She said  
"Just be quiet." I said with my ear againts the door. "Ok Rouge. Eggman said that after practice to take you and go make faker think that he's insane. Lets go." I said.  
When we got there I closed my eyes and listened with my mind. I could smell him, shaking with fright at the thought of being slower than something else. "Lets go." I said as I started flying.  
We both flyed to Sonics house. I pointed at the door and made a knocking motion and pointed to myself. Then I pointed at her, then to the chimny. She nodded in understanding before flying to the roof. I flew down to the door and knocked. "Who is it." He said before opening the door. When he opend the door I ran inside so that he didn't see me. "Is that you Espio?" he asked with anoyence In his voice while I walked over to the chimny. I picked up a picture of my cottage on the mantle. I saw me standing in front of my door looking exactly as I did now. (exept for my clothes. I was still wearing my old ones) I took and threw it up the chimny for Rouge to catch, I knew she caught it because it didn't come back down. I walked up behind him and taped a note to his back and hid where he wouldn't see me. He slammed the door and turned around. I took that chance to run behind him and pushed him over. At that he pulled the note off his back without getting up. He read the note out loud "I AM BACK AND I AM NOT HAPPY SONIC. NOW WHO IS GOD?" He said it with fear in his voice before saying "Leave me be Tails Doll and ." He said as he stood up. Thats when he Rouge dropped out of the chimny and said "Nope, guess again." Sonic took one step forword before I pushed him down again. "Guess again Sonic." Rouge said again. At that I thought about a little hint. "Guess!" I yelled at him before hiding again. He stood up and turned around saying "Whats going on?" I took and knocked him over again as Rouge said "Guess Sonic. Guess or die Sonic." I ran to the chimny and flew up it as Rouge contiued to try and make Sonic guess who it was. When I got to the roof I put on my old clothes to scare Sonic. I jumped down to the door and knocked. I could hear Rouge hiding in the shadows as Sonic got up and walked to the door. When the door opened and Sonic saw me a look of horror crossed his face. " I know that you missed me. You missed me Sonic." I said in the little girl voice that he knew to well. I leaped forword and grabed him in the hug I would always give him. My childish nature coming back to me. "Will let me show him now?" I asked. Sonic Fainted out of fear. Thats when Rouge came out of the shadows and picked up the unconsios hedgehog while I was acting like a little girl. Rouge looked at me with shock on her face.  
"How did you do that?"I shrugged. Honestly I didn't know how. I went back up to the roof, got dressed, picked up the picture, and some how made it bigger. I took it insde the house and set it down in front of the door so that when someone opened the door that would be the first thing they saw.  
"Docter. We're back with the hedgehog Sonic." Julian came around the corner suprised.  
"You actuly got him. Good job. Now come to your childhood Eliza. I can make you a little kid again." Julian said.  
"But." I started  
"No buts Eliza. Listen to your daddy." He said. I could tell he was going to make me young again wether I cooperated or not.  
"Ok. I will go." I told him as we started walking away. We stopped in front of a machine that he helped me climb into. After he closed the lid he pushed a couple of buttons and pulled a lever. The lid on the top of the machine came thundering down and trapping me inside.  
"Why isn't it working!?" Yelled Julian  
 _ **Hi everyone. I would like to thank MissMJS for reading my storie and following it. it realy makes me want to continue this. for those of you who think im uploading to fast, I have had 6 chapters written up for a few months now and just got an acount yesterday. Thanks For the support!**_


	4. A Flash To The Past

Chapter 4, A Flash To The Past  
Tails P.O.V.  
I was getting worried. Elizabeth hasen't called for a few days. I guess I can go talk to Sonic. He'll know what to do. I got up and made my bed with a bad feeling. "Everything will be all right." I told myself as I started walking to Sonics house. *Knock knock* No answer. "Sonic open up. It's me." Mabey he's just asleep. I thought as I went to open the door. To my supprise it was unlocked. "AHH!" I screamed as I opened the door. There, in the doorway, was a giant picture of what seemed to be a young exe form that somehow looked familiar. "Sonic. Are you in there?" I said while I walked inside looking around. He was not there. The photo and Sonic being gone had to be in common. Of course Sonic could be sleeping in a diffrent room. After all, no one has been in his house before. I walked to the picture. As I went to pick it up, it shrank into a little picture frame and the picture was still in it. As looked at it I realized it was one of those table picures, you know the ones the ones you set down on a table. I looked around for where I could set it. There was an empty space on the mantle, so I walked over and saw that some of the dust was missing from where something was moved. I set down the picture to discover that it mached the dust perfectly. "This picture must of allready been here." When I set it down a little plack came up for all the pictures. A picture of sonic read:Me, A picture of me read: My Buddy Tails, and the new picture read:Elizabeth Prower My Worst Fear. "That was why it looked so familiar." I looked at the photo trying to find a rezamblence and found only two, they're both foxes, and they both have two tails. Well yeah, they're wareing the same clothes as well but other than that they had nothing else in common. There was a cottage behind her, lots of trees, and a small pond perfect for swiming. Then I saw a small trail that led off through the trees. "I think I saw a trail like that here before." I told myself, thinking of where it was that I saw it. Amy, I saw it by Amy's house, and wasn't the first place she went Amy's house? I picked up the picture and started walking to the trail. "This is it. I hope this is it. Then I can find out more abot her past." I said as I started running the trail. I could see a clearing in front of me so I ran faster, and faster, untill I made it to the clearing. It was like I walked into the photo, only she was not there. I walked inside to find Tails Doll sitting on a table next to a sewing kit, his gem halfway off. I don't know why but I picked up the needal and finished sewing him back together.  
"Thank you. For finishing what she started." Taills Doll said.  
"How did you get here Taills Doll?" I asked.  
"I could not move but I was still alive when Sonic brought me here. He met a little girl that looked like an exe. I knew she wasn't, but she still looked like one. She said her name was Elizabeth Prower. I thought that was impossible. "Is it true that she is a Prower?" He said. I was stunned. Sonic knew she was there but he didn't tell me.  
"Did she look like this?" I asked him and handed him the photo.  
"Yes. Just like that. Sonic came back everyday and when she was fifteen he fried her brain and her entire look changed. Her fur turned pale, her hair short and brown, and her eyes dark green." he said and handed back the picture.  
Elizabeths P.O.V.  
"Julian Why isn't it working. I'm get light headed in here." I yelled through the glass.  
He looked scared and said "Eliza, for the thousanth time. I don't know." He said picking up a hammer. He swung the hammer up and threw it at the ground. With that the ship started to rumble and head for the forest. "I just reambered. For it to work, it must be in forest." He said proudly. As I waited I could see my hair turning brown.  
"Julian! Help me! I'm turning good again!" I yelled. He turned around and saw what I meant. My colors were changing, literaly. Just as I was loseing all hope the machine turned on. I was getting smaller, but my colors were going back to the evil side. When the lights turned on I had to tightly close my eyes from the bliding light that was being shined on me. Then it was over. I saw Julians look of glee, and fainted.  
When I woke up I was in a room that was red, black, and gold. I was also wearing my old clothes. (A blue and green striped tee shirt, my yellow shorts, and my red and black sneakers. If you don't remember) I stood up and walked out of the room looking for Julian. I looked at my wrist and saw my comunicator. I pressed the button that said Eggman under it.  
"Julian. Where are you? I'm lost." I said into the speaker.  
"Eliza your up. Go out your room and keep taking rights until you see me." he said back through the speaker.  
"Ok." I said and started on my way. When I made it I saw Tails and Taills Doll fighting Julian, Shadow, and Rouge. The problem was, my team was loseing. "Whats happening?!" I yelled at them. Tails must have heard me because he duct under Rouge and ran to me without looking up untill he ran smack into me. "Who are you?" he shouted as he was dragged back to battle. I took this time to figure out I had a map on my comunicator and walked to where Sonic was kept prisoner. "Sonic!" I heard Tails yell from behind me. I walked in the room and when Tails follew me in I locked the door behind him. I hid and whatched Tails start talking to Sonic and asking him what hapened.  
"Tails. I knew you would come and rescue me little buddy. How have you been? How did you find me?" He asked.  
Tails answered "I follwed a strange young fox abought 2 years old here. As for how I knew you where with Eggman, Elizabeth."  
"Eliza." I whipered whithought thinking. Sonic looked around wildly.  
"Who said that?" he said in a shaky voice.  
I walked out of my hideing place. "I did."  
Once again Tails said "Who are you?" Sonic backed up and started to run. SMACK. He ran right into a wall. I laughed before running to his side to help him up. "Did she just telaport?" Tails said. I looked at him and shook my head no and held out my hand for Sonic, who just kept staring at my hand trying to decide if he should take it. Finaly he took my hand and I pulled him up.  
"Why did you help me Elizabeth? I thought you hated me."  
I looked at him thinking for a minnute or two and said "I don't know why I helped Mr. Sonic. Will you be my freind now and let me show you?"  
Despretly hoping he would say yes I turnned to Tails and gave him a big hug as Sonic said "I don't think so Elizabeth. Besides, You're to little." His words made me fall to my knees and and cry, but at my tears I could hear Tails gasp  
"Sonic, her tears aren't tears, its blood!" I took and wiped my tears on my hand and saw that he was right. On my hand was blood. It was to much for me to handal, and I fainted.  
I woke to being half carried, half dragged. With a sharp pain in my head I looked to see who was dragging me. It was Shadow, pulling me from Sonic and Tails who looked at me with curiosity and fear. "Shadow, Is that you?" I asked with hope in my voice as he stopped pulling me.  
"You're awake Elizabeth. Did they hurt you? Are you ok? What can I do to to help you?" He asked with concern in his vioce as he gave me a hug.  
I looked over at Tails and said "Bring Tails here please. But don't let, don't let, don't let Sonic come over." He looked at me like was going to say something, but thought better of it and went to get my brother for me.  
"No, let go of me." Tails yelled as Shadow brought him to me.  
"Tails, its ok. Its ok. I still love you bro." I said as he was forced to sit down and I rapped my arms around him. He seemed to calm down a little at my words but kept struggling to get out of my grip.  
"Tails! Get away from her." Sonic was screaming as he was held back by Shadow.  
"Tails, its me. Don't you remeber me? Its me, Elizabeth. Tails please remember me." As I was talking I could feel my hair getting shorter and turnning brown. "Please." I whisperd.  
"Elizabeth? I thought it was a lie. It is you." He said as he stopped struggling and held me close.  
"NO! TAILS, WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" Screamed Sonic as the whites of his eyes turned black, the green of his eyes turnned red, and his eyes started to bleed. "Shadow get him out of heer. Hes scaring me." I said and hid my face in tails fur.  
 _ **I know in the comments you have givin me some tips and I apreciate that, but I already have written the first six chapters. I wouldn't mind having OCs after the six chapters. I own nothing but Eliza beth, the rest belongs to Sega. ZZAAPP!**_


	5. Not What You Thought

Chapter five, Not What You Thought  
Tails P.O.V.  
She was looking like she was going to faint. "Shadow, I'm going to get her out of here." I said to him. I picked up my now baby sister and left the room, locking them in. Shadow can telaport out I told myself.  
"Stay with me. Don't leave me." I could hear her whisphering. She sounded faint.  
"HELP." I screamed as Tails Doll came around the corner.  
"Come with me Tails." He said. Elizabeth opened her eyes at his words and whimpered with pain as she tried to look at him.  
"It's ok. Stop hurting yourself." I told her as we kept going. What we need is Amy.  
"Eggman get out of my way. I need to get her to Amy." I said angrily at him as he walked into us making Tails doll lose his ballance.  
"I just want to help. Besides, Rouge needs help to." He said as he picked Rouge back up. She was barely breathing and was bleeding in several places from where she was stabbed trying to protect Elizabeth.  
"I hate you *cough* Eggman." She said before she blacked out.  
"Oh come on then." I said remebering that she was fighting to protect my sister. She was only fighting us to keep her job and continue to spy on Eggman.  
"Rouge. My freind Rouge. Don't leave her." Elizabeth said as if to close the matter.  
"Amy. Open up. It's urgent. We have hurt people here." I yelled while Tails Doll was banging on the door.  
"Whats so urgent that you have to wake me up in the middle of the night?" she said iritably. She looked at the two injurred girls in my arms and let us in at once. "Put them on the couches and phone Vanila." She said as she ran to the kithchen for suplises. She came back into the room with ice packs, peroxide, bandegdes, and many other things. She went to work and Vanila and Cream came to help.  
"I hope they're ok." I heard Shadow say.  
"When did you get here." We all asked as he went inside.  
"How did you turn her into a little girl, and why did you do that anyway?" I asked Eggman.  
"I don't know how, but I did it to get back at him for destroying the machine I was making for Eliza. It was supossed to transport both of you to and from your house." He said with disgust. "It was going to be a suprise for her since he destroyed Deco and Boco, they were her best freinds up there. She was the only thing that scared him. She wanted to get back at him to. Turns out he knew her and hit her upside the head when she was 15, making her lose her memory. She's like a daughter to me." He looked to the house with worry in his eyes. Did Eggman turn soft? I hope Elizabeth will be ok, she was so faint and cold.  
"Tikal?" I asked. She was at the door when I saw her.  
"Oh hi Tails. I didn't know you were here. How are you doing?" She said. I could tell that something was wrong. I could see it in her eyes but I didn't say anything about it.  
Instead I said "Oh I am fine. Why are you here Tikal? I thought you were with Chaos at the chow gardon."  
She looked past me to the house and said "Whats Eggman doing Here?"  
"I can hear you, you know." I heard Eggman say in the backround.  
"He loves Elizabeth." I told her.  
Tikal P.O.V  
Eggman loved someone? Tails must have seen something was wrong in my eyes because he looked puzzeled while staring at me. I turrned around and said bye before walking inside. "Amy?" I asked as I saw her and Vanila In docter outfits, Cream was in a nurse outfit. When she walked to me I saw Elizabeth, but she was so young.  
"Whats wrong Tikal?" Cream asked.  
"I need to talk to Amy. Is that ok with her?" I told little Cream. She nodded and went to go get Amy while I sat down next to Rouge.  
"Tikal? What do you want to talk about? You have to make it quick though so I can get back to work." She said.  
"Do you know where Sonic is, it's urgent." I told her doing my best not to put fear in my voice.  
I guess my fear did show after all because she widened her eyes and said very afraidly "I don't know Tikal. Why are you scared and why are you looking for Sonic? Speaking of Sonic Why isn't he here, where is he?" She said in a rush.  
I looked down at the floor and said "Chaos has devoured the seven Chaos Emralds and is attacking the city. I failed to keep him from doing that again." I told her. She said she was sorry and I left as she went back to work. Oh Sonic. Where can you be. "PLEASE STOP THIS MADNESS CHAOS!" I yelled as Complete Chaos went bye. *Sigh* Take a left and take a right. I kept on thinking up directions and "Oof!" I fell. I looked to see who I bumped into and saw Sonic slowly turning. I could see his exe form right in front of me. As soon as he saw me his exe form vanished and all that was left was regular modern Sonic.  
"Tikal!" He shouted with joy. He helped me up before we embraced tightly.  
"Oh Sonic I have bad news." I told him as I looked into his eyes with my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist.  
He looked into my eyes for a little while before he said "What is the news sweety?"  
I told him in reply "Elizabeth made it out alive with Rouge. They're being treated by Amy, Vanilla, and Cream." He looked upset.  
"We can still fix this. But first we have to get Chaos back on our side." Sonic said before leaning in and we kissed. We were kissing for a long time, his fingers going through my hair. Everything was perfect.  
"SONIC! TIKAL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Amy was behind us. I looked darkly at Amy, she had ruined my perfect moment.  
"Amy! What on earth are you doing here you" But Sonic stopped me.  
"Amy. I love Tikal and that is that. I have never loved you Amy." Amy looked as if Sonic just died. She ran away crying, probley to tell someone what she just witnessed. "We have to leave Tikal." Sonic said. I knodded and we were off at the speed of sound. It was beautiful. We stoped and we started kissing again. We started heading inside Sonics secret hidaway house.  
Eggmans P.O.V.  
Tails was talking but I Didn't hear what he was saying. I was bisy trying to listen for Eliza. *Crying sound* Turning around I saw  
"Amy?" I heard Tails ask.  
"Whats wrong Amy? Are you hurt?'' I asked her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
"Sonic is a cheater. I saw him with Tikal, they were kissing in the forrest. Chaos has all seven chaos emralds and is trying to stop them. Sonic somehow turned Tikal evil and they're trying to make Chaos evil and work for them." She said and stumbled into the house. Sonic and Tikal? That can't be right. Tails left Sonic locked up. No, Tails left locked up. Actual Sonic is still out there, with Tikal, going evil, and trying to make Complete Chaos work for him.  
"Oh Eliza, I hope that you'll be ok." I said. Tails looked at me in confusion before asking me why I liked her so much. Instead of answering him I walked in the house to see if she was ok.  
"Julian! You're here!" Eliza said as she flung herself at me.  
"You're ok!" I said happily. She jumped up and placed a kiss on my cheek and huged me tight before falling down.  
"She is to weak to stand for long." I heard Amy say in the backround. I scooped her up in my arms and brought her to Tails.  
"Go home." I told him. I gave Eliza a kiss goodbye and left. I hope she will be alright. No, she has be alright. *Smack* I walked right into someone, and that someone was Tikal.  
"What are you; doing here?" She asked in a mean tone.  
"I must be imagining things." I told myself. Not because of Tikal, but because she seemed a little bit, how do you say it, bigger in the stomach.  
"What would you be imagining? Huh, Eggman Robotnic." She said with feirce, but also pain in her voice. There was no doubt about it.  
"Tikal?" I said to her as I stood up.  
"Ya, so?" She said eyeing me.  
"Are you pregnant?" I asked her.  
"No!" She said at just the right time to cunclude my suspions.  
"You hesitated." I said plainly with kindess shining in my eyes. She looked down to her feet and said in a week whisper that I could just barely hear her  
"Yes. Yes I am." Then she looked up with fear in her eyes "But don't tell anyone. Promise me you won't tell anyone!" She said. I understood. She was scared she would lose something special if word got out.  
"I promise. I won't tell anyone." I told her. I went and picked her up and said  
"Where are you staying at?" She pointed the directions while I walked.  
Tikals P.O.V.  
I can't belive that Eggman was helping me. What happened to him? What will Sonic say? I mean his arch nemisses turned good. "Eggman. Why do you care for Elizabeth so much?" He gave me a somber look that quite clearly that he didn't wanna talk about it but said  
"She is like a daughter to me. I loved her since I met her. That is why I love her. When she said that she wasad at Sonic because of her childhood and wanted to take over the world I cryed. She thought they were tears of joy when they were realy tears of somberness. Her fragile, inicent, sweet heart and soul were fading. Evil and hatred taking its place. I called up Sonic for help so she would be back to normal. And in doing so, turned her young because Sonic refussed to help. I gave her more time for goodness. The only problem was that I had to leave her." I felt so sorry for him. If only I could help.  
"Eggman?! What are you doing here with Tikal?" Sonic yelled. Eggman then put me down and helped me to my feet.  
"Sonic." I said said with relife. I turned to thank Eggman but he was already walking away. I turned back to Sonic to see him smiling at me as I walked over to him. "Sonic. I have to tell you some thing. Ok, Sonic, I- am pregnant." I told him. He smiled and said "Ok cool." We walked inside the little tree house elavator. "Top floor." I said. Sonic gave me a look that said why but I ignored it. When we got to the top I walked out hand in hand with Sonic and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath. Join me if you like." I told him and walked into the bathroom. To my relife, he did not join. I turned to the bathtub. The bathtub is the reason I chose the top floor. The top floor bathtub is as big as a large public swiming pool. How everything in the tiny tree house fit, I didn't know. (And neither did Sonic.) I slipped out of my clothes and into my robe before starting the water. "Another thing I don't get is how it fills itself up so fast." I said and turned off the fausets. I made sure I had clean p.j.s before I took of my robe and jumped into the pool sized tub. I swam a few laps and realized I forgot something. I swam to the edge and got out. I walked over to the counter and picked up a little glass vile, and walked back to the tub. "I hope this works." I said before uncaping the vile and putting a drop in the water. I jumped into the water, again, and felt oddly warm. I could not see much from the heat coming from the hot water. The water was getting realy hot, and realy fast. Think, Tikal, think. Then an idea came to me as I quickly dove under the water to find soothing coolness. "Ahh." I said. But water started poring in my mouth and I could not breath, I wasn't Tails.  
I started swiming to the surface but took a little longer than it should have. Finally I made it and sucked in a big breath. I swam to the edge as my skin started burning again. I quickly pulled my self out of the water, but the air around me was freezing cold. I grabed a towel and the vile, and quikly rapped the towel around me. I started looking on the vile and pulled off the label to find a diferent label : DEATH IN A BOTTEL FOR WATER. I was terified. That was given to me in the mail today. It was suppose to make the water turn into body wash waters, not kill me. I have used it before, and it has never done that. I get monthly orders of that stuff. "SONIC!" I screamed. I tried to drain the water but the water scolded my hands.(The plug at the bottom of tub.) I couldn't touch the water without burning, unless I went under but then I can barely get back up. "SONIC!" I screamed again as he came bursting through the door. "Sonic help! Drain the water!" I told him as once again I reached for the waters and burned. Sonic hesitated before he jumed in the water and pulled the plug, and got back out the water with a disgusted look at the tub. As the waters went down the drain the better I felt. "Thank you Sonic. Do you know the vile I got in the mail?" I said. He nodded and I continued "Well they didn't give me what I orderd. Instead they sent me this." I then handed him the bottle and got in my robe.  
"Whre did you get this?" He asked. I shruged and walked out of the room. What was going on. First Elizabeth and now me.  
"Oww." I said as my stomach lurched.  
Tails P.O.V.  
I can't belive it. I just can't belive it. She climed out of bed. "You need to stop stressing yourself bubby. I'm fine! See, I'm not hurt!" She said as she crawled out from under her bed. I shook my head and said  
"No, you're not fine. You could have broken something!" She looked at me and stood up, fell, and stood back up again holding on to the bed for suport.  
"I am fine! Stop worring about me!" She yelled and ran to the door. I hurried and caught her before she could fall.  
"Na uh little miss. You aren't going anyware." I told her. I helped her back to the bed and tucked her in. I made sure she couldn't fall out, and left. I went to the door and carefully flew down straing my ears for the sounds of my now little sister. With no sounds from the house I continued on may over to Amy's house to see if she was ok.  
"Amy, are you in there?" I yelled. Her house was a reck. The windos were broken, the lawn littered with bottles, and the door halfway off its hinges.  
"Who, who there?" She called.  
"Amy?" I said. I walked inside carefully to see Amy on the couch, a bottle in her hand. "Amy!" I said. I can't belive this is happening. Then I heard something that my heart leap.  
"Miles. Help me!" It was Elizabeth, and Tikal.  
"Amy. Get up." I told her as I took the bottle from her hand. "Body wash. Realy Amy?" I said as I read the label. "You know this stuff isn't suposed to be dranken right?"  
I set her down on the couch before running to Elizabeths room. "Eliabeth are you ok? Where are you?" I called.  
"I'm down here Tails." She said. The odd thing was how her voice seemed to come from underneath me. What was going on.  
"Tails. Help us. Were under the floor." I heard another voice say.  
"Tikal? Is that you?"  
"Yes, please help. I woke up to find myself in this room with the little girl." Elizabeth then started laughing as I shook my head. I looked under her bed to see a small button on the ground. I pressed it and the floor opened up for me to see Tikal fat, and Elizabeth dirty.  
''Is that what you were doing under there sis, making a basement?" I asked.  
"Yes. See I'm not to weak. I just had to make you think that so you would leave. Then I came down here and used my new invention and it made Tikal appear, but I forgot to make a button to open it from the inside." Elizabeth then pressed a button on a remote and Tikal disapeared. I face palmed and picked up a button and gave it to her. She took it and intalled it to the wall and climed out. Before I could do anything she ran toward Amy and closed her eyes, as if concentraiting. She then said  
"it is ok Amy, Sonic dosn't hate you. He lied when he said he didn't love you, the love he has for you is sisterly love, not romance."  
"Thanks hun. I think I'm going to be sick." Amy replied.  
"You shouldn't have drank body wash." I said.  
 _ **Hey guys sorry that this chapter was all messed up earlier.**_


	6. Growing Up Fast

Chapter 6 Growing Up Fast  
Julian's P.O.V.  
I am going to do it. I have to. If I don't Eliza won't be old enough to work with me again. She won't be able to be her old self again. I must finish it. "Yes! I finished it. Now I have to go get Eliza." I was walking when all of a sudden I bumped into Shadow. "Good news Shadow, I finished the machine, do you think you can bring Eliza to my workshop?" Shadow nodded with a smile on his face, and teleported out. I headed back into my workshop. A second later Shadow apeared with Eliza in his arms. "Come here sweety. I made a machine to make you 16 again."  
"Yay!"said Eliza before giving Shadow a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. Eliza climbed into the machine and closed the door. I checked the machine circiut board one last time to make sure we don,t have to be in the forest, like last time. I then pressed a button that turned it on, and hoped it would work. Fog covered the inside of the machine, and caughing could be heard from inside.  
"Elizabeth!" shouted Shadow. He ran to the machine and tried to look through the fog, and started crying. Whats getting into him, I thought. Then all the fog disapeared and Eliza was on the floor of the machine, 16 years old again. She stood up and smiled at Shadow, and I understood. They loved eachother. Flashbacks, didn't Shadow say something about her having flashbacks? She had two flashbacks, and both happened with Shadow around. Shadow is the key to making her Evil again. Amy would be a great new recruit as well. I now have three goals. #1: Turn ELiza evil. #2: capture Amy. #3: turn Amy evil.  
Amy's P.O.V.  
"I wish I wouldn't have drank that body wash." I complained. As I pased back and forth I fummed with furry. I picked up the picture of me and Sonic on our first date with hate in my glare. I set the picture on the floor and sumaned my Piko-Piko hamer, and smashed the frame. Glass was everywere, along with splinters of wood and titainiam. And yes, me and my hammer are that strong. I hicuped, and spit out some more bubles. Then Silver and Blaze showed up at my door with flowers, and said that they were going on vaction for a month. I said ok and they left only for my brother Manic and his best freind Scourge came over for a visit.  
"Hey, sis. What's going on? I heard Sonic broke up on you. Hey I got an idea, Go out with Scourge." said Manic.  
"Yah, go out with me, things would be a lot better with me than that scumbag Sonic." Scourge said.  
"Oh, ok. I will go out with you Scourge, after all, you are hot." I replide. "Besides, how bad can things go with you around?" I walkedd over to him to give him a hug, and he lifted my chin, and kissed me. I was mezmerized, Sonic never kissed me like that before. Mabey things will be better with Scourge after all. "Scourge, I love you so much. Please don't leave me."  
"I would never leave you, or ever brake your heart. I promise you Amy, I promise." Scourge replied. I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him again. Then me, Scourge, and Manic sat down on my couch.  
"So, Amy, how have things been with Elizabeth?" asked Manic.  
"Not much. Unless you count being capturedby Mephalis, then being saved by Eggman to work for him. Then she turned evil and became a little girl while trying to kill Sonic. Just recently she was turned back into a 16 year old fox again." I said.  
"So is she still evil or what?" asked Scorge, with curiosity on his face.  
"Last I heard she was good, I don't know for how long though. Boy does she look nothing like Tails, unless you count the tails. Not eventhere eyes are the same color, sure they are both green, but hers are darker." I said in a rush. Next thing I know I hear knocking at my door. I get up to answer it when Manic says that he would get, he got to the door quickly and opened it to see Knuckles, which suprised me alot.  
"Hey, is Rouge here. I uhh have something to say to her." he said.  
"No, she is at Vanilla's and Cream's house right now." I told him.  
"Ok, thanks. Oh and, can you, not tell her I came here, looking for her, unles she asks?" he asked.  
"Of course, now hurry along if you want to get there before she is discharged." I said  
Knuckles left and so did my brother Manic, saying he wanted to give us some time alone. Me and Scourge talked alot, and sometimes we would tell jokes and laugh. I knew he was the perfect match, that we had was true love. :) :) 3 3  
Elizabeths P.O.V  
I was walking down the road back to the Mall hand in hand with Shadow. Every time that I am around him my heart beats faster. I would do anything for him. We might not be the same speed but we can arrive at places around the same time. Me by running, him by telaporting. "Oh Shadow, I wander what it is that Dr. Eggman wants." I said as I looked at him.  
He just smiled at me and said "He wanted to ask some questions and mabey something else afterwards. He mantioned ice-cream. I have telaported you before, but I still don't know what it is like to move at your speeds." I smiled and put an arm around his waist and ran as fast as I could and looked over to see a look of pure joy and exitement. We stopped right in front of the Mall and smiled at him, and we walked inside.  
"Ah, there you guys are. I was wondering were you were and why it was taking so long." he said. "I thought you guys were going to be a no show. Any way here are your questions." Later that day the questions were all filled out and we were eating our favorite icecreams in our favorite color bowls, with our favorite toppings for the icecream and new clothing, well new clothing for me any ways. I now wore a red shirt, a long black skirt, a black headband, and red shoes. As for Shadow, he got a new pair of shoes and helped me pick out my outfit. "So, Eliza, Shadow. Do you still want to work for me? I mean, you might have to betray some of you freinds, but Rouge is back on board already and is pretty lonely?" Jullian asked. Shadow and I looked at eachother and smiled.  
"Of course Dr. Whatever you like Dr. We still are loyal to our Dr. Eggman." we said at the same time. Jullian smiled and handed us another bowl of icecream.  
When we got back to Jullian's house we gave hugs to Rouge before heading to bed since it was pretty late. Shadow walkedme to my room and bowed before leaving me be and heading to his own room. I went to my closet and looked inside to find six diferrent outfits and a washer and dryer. The first outfit was a white t-shirt and reversible white and blue shorts. The second outfit was a long sleeve black turtle neck with a piar of black pajama jeans. The third outfit was a blood red dress with black jewels around the waist and dimonds around the collar, and with the dress was a pair of matching heels. The fourth outfit was a jade green dress shirt and a long, flowy, emerald green skirt. The fith outfit was a red, whhite, and black bakini. The sixth outfit was a female (and a lot smaller) version of Julliens outfit. It actually didn't look too bad. Next to that was a piar of pink pajamas with yellow smily faces and suns all over it. I smiled. I put the pajamas on and realized I had seven outfits in all if you counted the one I had just taken off. I yawned and went to bed.  
Shadows P.O.V  
I opened my closet actualy suprised to see two outfits. One was a red and black tux, and the other was a fitted version of Eggmans outfit that looked like it would fit me. The tux was for special ocassions, and I have no idea what the matching out fits were for. I turned my ears toward Elizabeths room and heard her sleeping peacfully. I telaported to her room and looked in her closet to find four regular and causal outfits, one dressy outfit, one swimsuit, and one that matches Eggmans. I looked over at Elizabeh and smiled before teleporting to Rouges room, knowing she would still be awake.  
"There you are Shadow, I was worried you wouldn't come." said Rouge. I shrugged and she said "We have orders to capture Amy the Hedgehog WITHOUT telling Elizabeth. Got that?" anounced Rouge.  
"Why can't I be told?" Said a voice at the doorway, and the voice belonged to Elizabeth. Rouge looked startled.  
"Thats just what I was told, but since you already know, why don't you help us?" asked Rouge.  
"Yeah, I will. Plus, she will be less sartled to see me at the front door than you guys. Heres the plan, Shadow, you will teloport us to Amy's house, then wait for us in the woods were we always do. Rouge, me and you will fly to Amy's place and you will go to the roof while I go to the door and knock. When you here me hit the same thing five times in a row without moments in between, come down, but be carefull, my sources tell me that Scourge the Hedgehog is there and will put up a fight for her. Not to mention Amy has her Piko-Piko hammer. If nessesary, I will contact Shadow with the comunicators, and then when he teleports in he will use his magic to knock them out so we can take them. I'm sure that Dr. would be gratefull for him too, if not, I'm sure that he will come in handy, one way or another." She said. Wow, what A plan. I nodded and she continued "We will leave in five minutes, get ready. Now, move it." she said that last part as she walked out the door. I got up and went to my room, and grabbed a duffle bag. In it I put the following things: first aid kit, rope, two gags, and two blinfolds. Then I put my comunicator on my rist. I walked back to Rouges room to find both girls waiting for me. I put the duffle bag on my shoulder and put out my hands for them.  
Rouge's P.O.V  
When we arrived in the woods me and Elizabeth took off flying imediatly towards Amy's house. I got on the roof and slowly went halfway down the chimny, and swiveled my ears downwards so I could hear.  
"Elizabeth, what are you doing here, I thought you would be at home by now." came a males voice, Elizabeth was right, Scourge was here.  
"Came by to see Amy, can I come in?" she asked. I then heard footsteps and a cry of pain that came from Elizabeth, what was happening down there. I wanted to go down there and help but knew she would get mad if I did. Then I heard a cry of suprise, and running foosteps.  
"Amy, Amy, get up. Elizabeth tripped and now is bleeding!" said a panicing Scourge. I heard running footsteps again and a gasp of suprise, then a swish of a hammer. I waited silently, then I heard it, the five knocks in a row. I went down the rest of the chimny to find Elizabeth held down by Scourge, a hand at her throaght, the other hand weilding Amy's hammer. Amy herself was using another one of her hammers on Elizabeth's wrist, that had the comunicator on it. That small moment of suprise was enough for her to punch him in the face making him relise her, and she roled out from under him. She looked at her rist to see that the comunicator was broken.  
"Not while I'm heer pretty." said Scourge as he came up behind her and hit her in the back of her head with a glass vase, rendering her unconshus. I turned to Amy and subdued her quick before turning to Scorge. To my suprise, he was dragging her to the kitchen. I used my comunicator to contact Shadow before going after him. Shadow then apeard and used some of his chaos magic two knock Scourge unconsios too.  
When we returned to Headquarters Dr. was furios with us, for Elizabeth being told and Elizabeth being unconsios. "What were you thinking, sure that was an exelent plan, but still, telling Elizabeth was risking her life. By the way, who came up with the plan and how?" Eggman thundered.  
"As for how is still unown, but for who, it was the girl who is now unconsus." said a mysterios voice with a country accent. Out of Elizabeth's room walked a silver robot that looked like a cowgirl cat wering black boots and a gold outfit, but was not finished being built. "I know that part of her plan came from me. I am her sources, and I told her that Scourge was at the house with Amy." she said. I gaped, and Shadow looked startled, he must have gone to her room and not seen the robot. "Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Maxine, Maxine Wildcat. Nice to meet you. You must be Shadow and Rouge and Dr. Eggman." she said. Then she looked around and said "Where is Elizabeth? Is she okay, I-I I reme-member now, she is un-uncosius. Right?" She must be malfunconing.  
"Maxine! I told you to stay hidden in my room!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she walked into the room. She then walked Maxine back into her room. "Be right back." she called. I followed her and watched her as she messed with the circut board a bit before putting it back into her. Then took and finished building Maxine and knocked on her stomach five times in a row, like she did at Amy's place. Then the stomack opened up to reveil to power rings, like the ones around Shadow's wrist. What she did next didn't suprise me, she slipped them on her wrist's. "Would you go get me Amy's braclets?" she asked me. I got and gave her the braclet's and she put them inside Maxine. "Thank you. I figured since Eggman wanted Amy, it was to make her work for him, she could use some braclet's charged with the power of a power ring." she said. I could see the point, and it made sence.  
Shadow's P.O.V  
Elizabeth, Rouge, and Maxine walked out of Elizabeth's room, and to my suprise, Elizabeth was wearing power rings on her wrists. "Elisabeth, were did you get those?" I asked.  
"I don't know were they came from. I just found them in the pile of Deco's and Boco's remains. Like Sonic dropped them when he destroyed them, and then left without reilizing it. So I gave the rings to Maxine to hold on to them for me." Elizabeth replied. "I also took Amy's rings and gave them to Maxine to charge them full of power. Amy's rings are already power rings, just the power was drained before she recieved them."  
I walked over to her and gave her a big hug and kissed her on her cheek and said "You are a genios, but why did you charge Amy's rings?"  
"Because if Eggman wanted Amy, it would be to get her on our team. Riight Dr. Eggman?" She said. Then Rouge walked out of the room mumbling about sleep.  
"Right you are my sweet Eliza. Why don't you go get our dearest Amy, and bring Scourge with you. Shadow, help her." I grabbed her hand and smiled before teloporting to Amy.  
"Amy. Wake up." I called. Amy then woke up and sat up on the bed she was sleeping on. "Good to see ya Amy." I said. She looked at me, then at Elizabeth, and cowered in fear.  
"Please don't hurt me Elizabeth. Please don't hurt Scourge either." Amy'said. Elizabeth nodded and walked over to Amy and grabbed her arm, then looked at me. I went and grabbed Scourge's arm. Me and Elizabeth walked the hedgehogs back to Eggman. "What are you doing Elizabeth?" Amy asked.  
"Amy. Take a seat." Eggman said. Amy took a seat and Elizabeth tied her to the chair. "Elizabeth, take Scourge into position number 3." Elizabeth looked startled, but took a knife out of her pajama poket and held Scourge's hands behind his back with one arm and a knife at his throat with the other hand. "Don't make a wrong move Amy, Scourge wouldn't be too happy about that. Right Shadow?" I was cunfused until Elizabeth handed me her knife and pulled out another from her other pocket. I Walked over to Scourge and pressed the kniffe over Scourge's cheek, and a droplet of blood apeared before I took the knife away, but held it sturdy and ready. Then Scourge stomped on Elizabeth tails and made her drop her grip and scream. I punched Scourge in the face giving Elizabeth the time to get her grip back on Scourge. "Bad move Scourge. Shadow." Eggman said while nodding towards Amy. I walked over to Amy and cut her hand.  
"Ahh, that hurt Shadow." Amy growled. I gave her a sympathetic smile before turning my atenyion back to Scourge. I looked at Elizabeth to find tears shining on her face. "Elizabeth, are you ok?" Amy asked.  
"No, I am in pain, I think my tails are bleeding. And I feel Woozy. Shadow can you hold Scourge for me" Elizabeth answerd. I nodded and and took Scourge and held him in the position she was holding him and glanced down at her tails to see sticky blood on them. When Elizabeth looked down at them she slised Scourges arm out of rage before changing colors. Now she was evil. I gotta admit she was realy cute like that, with the long black hair and the gold fur, not to mention those gleaming red eyes. Only this time, her pupils were silver.  
"What got to you this time sweetheart? Do you want to cut Scourges arm again?" I said. She shook her head and walked over to Amy.  
"You will be evil Amy, I know you want revenge on Sonic for hurting you, and cheating on you, I know you can do it Amy, just let the evil out." She said in a low growl. "You can get revenge on Tikal too, you and me will share a room, and we will be like sisters. Join us." Then she walked over to Scourge "You can turn evil too for all I care. See, I know all about you, your personal life, your secrets, even memorys you can't remeber. I know eveything about anything I want to know from people I want it from." she finished. Then she cut Scourge's face and whistled.  
Out of Elizabeth's room walked Maxine. Boy did she look so lifelike, I almost forgot she was a robot. "Oh, hi Amy." she said with a smile before frowning at Scourge. "Scourge is here too?"  
Elizabeth walked over to Maxine and said "Charge up the rings with this adding to its power." while pulling out one of her golden pieces of fur and handing it to her. Maxine nodded and put the fur in her pocket before pulling the rings out from under her hat. Elizabeth took them and forcedthem around Amy's wrists, and Amy was Evil.  
Espio's P.O.V  
"What do you mean that Amy and Scourge are missing Charmy!" I yelled at the little bee. "They could just be on a vacation!"  
"Espio, Amy wouldn't go on vacation with her practically falling apart inside. Would she Espio, all three of us know Amy enough to know that she always keeps a tidy house" Charmy said defensively, though I knew he was scared. I sighed, he had a point.  
"OK, lets go to Amy's, see if we can find any clues." said Victor.  
 _ **I own Elizabeth and Maxine, the rest belongs to sega.**_


	7. The Chaotics Are At It Again

_**Hey Guys. Just letting you know that I now take OC's and would appreciate some. If you don't want yours in here, that's OK, I understand. :) Here is Chapter Seven, sorry it wont be as long as the other six chapters though. :( Oh well, here goes. I own Only Elizabeth and Maxine. The rest belong to Sega.  
**_

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Chaotic's Are At It Again!

Espio's P.O.V.

Why is Charmy so annoyingly right when it comes to people gone missing? Wait a minute? "Charmy, did you break in to Amy's house?" I asked.

"No, her door was ripped off it's hinges when I fly bye it." Charmy said. That made me start thinking. I ran to Amy's house to see Charmy was right, Amy has no door. I walked inside to find clues. I looked around to see that the place was trashed, there was blood on the floor, and pink, green and pale orange fur scatted everywhere. There was a broken vase on the ground. Obvious evidence that there was a struggle. I went to Amy's room to fin a note hurriedly scrawled on a sticky note. The note said:

 _Elizabeth stopped bye. If you see this and I am gone, Please help me._

 _Scourge and Amy._

"Crap." I said, "They were kidnapped."

"WHAT!" Charmy and Vector said.

"How do you know that?" asked Charmy.

"Amy left a note saying Elizabeth stopped bye, and the note is still there so Elizabeth kidnapped her and Scourge." I said while rolling my eyes. We have to find them. We left the house to go and see if Tails Had seen his bigger sister lately.

Tails's P.O.V

*Knock Knock* I heard a knocking a the door, so I answered it. "The Chaotics? What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Have you seen Elizabeth lately?" Espio asked.

"Well no, why?'' I answered.

"Your sister is our main suspect for the kidnapping of Scourge the hedgehog and Amy Rose the Hedgehog." Said Espio.

"What!" I yelled."

* * *

 _ **Like I said at the top, I am sorry for making this short, but I don't have a lot of time on my hands at the moment. I would also like to tell yall this, But during the summer is the only time I have internet unless I go to the library. With I barely get to do anymore. Hope yall enjoyed this Chapter. Please check out alciathewolf45 MissMJS Nebula the hedgehog Savvy0741 and MidnightStarz15. They have some realy good stories. Bye. :):)3  
**_


	8. The New Girl

_**Whats up everybody. I would like to thank MissMJS for letting me use her OC in this story. Thank you! Elizabeth and Maxine belong to me. Amara belongs to MissMJS. The rest belong to Sega.**_

* * *

Chapter eight: The New Girl

Amara's P.O.V

I was polishing my two chaos emerald's before looking in the mirror to see a female magenta hedgehog staring back at me. The hedgehog had dark brown hair that looked like a mix between hair and quills, her light brown orbs studied my appearance while I studied hers. She was wearing a black wolf t shirt and blue shorts and silver bracelets on her wrists that looked like rings. She also had on bright orange running shoes on her feet with dark purple socks peeping out from underneath. I looked back to her face and saw she was wearing no makeup. The female hedgehog also happened... To be me. I laughed when I looked back at the emeralds and sang "Two for me, none for you. Five left to find, and now I will search. Yay for me, boo for you. Since I will find them first!" Why did I just sing a stupid song. I thought to my self.

"Because, you didn't know anyone was around, and that you wanted to hear yours singing voice again. It was the perfect excuse for you, as for me, it would be because I'm childish. After all, I was a little girl not to long ago." said a strange voice

I turned around quickly. "Who are you!?" I asked quickly while picking up my emeralds and hiding them in my quills. In front of me was a gold fox with waist length black hair and red eyes. She was wearing A red shirt, red shoes, black headband, and black skirt. As I looked at her I realized she had two tails. "Who are you?" I asked again.

"Hmm? Oh, I am Elizabeth, and we will be the best of friends. You see, I was sent here to retrieve you and he emeralds, we heard you are evil, just like us." she said "Now, the real question is, will you come on your own will. OR will I have to drag you with me?" She growled while pulling dagger out from her hair. She closed her eyes and started humming a song that I didn't know, and twirled her dagger as if it was a baton. I tried to sneak away but she appeared right next to me and grabbed my shirt collar. She starred at me with those red eyes of hers, and strangely, her pupils turned as silver as my bracelets. Then her eyes turned wide and she let go. She shook her head as a blood red tear escaped her eye and her pupils turned black again. "No, do not kill Amara, must not kill. Aug Why is this so hard to do!" she muttered under her breath.

"Whats wrong fox girl, did a certain magenta hedgehog get the best of you?" I teased. She looked up at me with her blood red eyes, her pupils silver again. She smirked and threw the dagger, which I didn't expect. The dagger cut my arm and returned to her hand.

"NOW WHO'S GETTING THE BEST OF WHO!" she shouted. Then she was right next to me and hit met on the back of the head with the hilt of the dagger. The last thing I saw was her twin tails grab both my wrists before blacking out cold.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. I made this chapter short for a reason just for the suspense. Sorry that I am leaving a cliff hanger. So how was the action, was it good. Let me know in the comments. I wonder whats going to happen to Amara? Did she recive any damage from the blow on the back of her head? And why does Eggman want Amara, I know he wants the emeralds, but what is he going to do with them? So many questions, and few will get answered. remember, I accept OC's.**_


	9. Awakening

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long update. I was thinking about not finishing this. I then was given faith by MissMJS to continue this. So a big shout out to MissMJS, and one to MidnightStarz15 for helping me gain even more faith by asking when the next chapter will be up. So a big shout out to them. Now lets get to the story. Elizabeth and Maxine belong to me. Scourge belongs to Archie (I found this out recently) and the rest belong to SEGA**

* * *

 **Chapter** **9:** **Awakening.**

Amy's P.O.V

I woke up feeling rather strange. I looked around to see I was in a red, black, golden room. I stood up, (surprising me) and walk around the room and found my self in front of a mirror, making me gasp. I was not the hedgehog I use too be, instead of my usual pink fur it was now a hot pink, my quills were the same, my eyes were no longer there emerald green, but instead were crystal blue. I still had my normal clothes on. I then noticed a door behind me, so I walked to it and opened it. I saw someone walk past the door, and I screamed before slamming the door shut. I was so startled at seeing someone that I didn't take into account of who it was. Then the door opened to reveal Rouge the Bat. "R-Rouge? What happened to me?"

"Oh. Hi Amy. Nice to see that your awake. How you holding up?" Rouge asked, completely ignoring my question. She looked over her shoulder. "Hey Elizabeth, shes awake. Do you want me to take her out of there or what?"

"Why do I look different?! Rouge whats going on?" I asked again. She looked at me again with a 'what I was talking about' look on her face. Just then Elizabeth walked over. "Elizabeth, why do I look different?" I asked her instead.

She shook her head and pushed past us while dragging in another unconscious girl."Did you look in that mirror?" She asked while putting the girl on her bed. I nodded and looked at the girl. She was a magenta hedgehog with brown hair that looked like a mix between hair and quills. She was wearing Silver rings around her wrists and a black wolf t shirt and blue shorts. On her feet were dark purple socks just long enough to peek out over bright orange running shoes. "that is a trick mirror that can be turn on and off to trick people. You still look like yourself. Here, look now." She pressed a button on the back of the mirror as I looked in it again to see that I was still normal looking.

Then Rouge asked the question that I wanted to ask. "Who's the hedgehog?"

"Amara, her name is Amara." Just as Elizabeth said that Amara opened her eyes to reveal brown orbs looking at the ceiling before slowly sitting up.

"Oh, where am I?" She looked up and the first thing she saw was Elizabeth. "You!" She exclaimed. "What am I doing here? I-" She looked around to see me and Rouge. "Who are you?" She asked looking strait at me, then Rouge, then landing on Elizabeth with a frown on her face. "I don't wanna be here. I have better things to do than fight you guys." I was insulted, she basically just said that she could beat us all.

I growled and pulled out my hammer. "You wanna go?" I asked her, pretending to be afraid by squeaking my voice just a little bit as if I was trying to hide it. In my eyes you could clearly tell I was faking it, but Amara didn't notice and smirked and stood up walking closer to me. She had the look in her eye where it clearly showed she expected me to back up. "Amara, you seem sooo confident." I said with another pretend squeak as I stayed where I was. Slowly a smirk appeared on my face as she was confused as to why I didn't move. "Whats wrong Amara, are you too confused. Do you need me to knock some sense into ya?"

Amara's P.O.V

I started feeling embarrassed, she had tricked me. I sat back down on the bed. Then a black and red hedgehog entered the room "Shadow?" I asked. This guy, I have seen and talked to him in dreams. I always thought he was something my mind came up with.

"How do you know my name?" He asked surprised. Elizabeth looked behind her to see Shadow and walked back to him and gave him a hug, and she flickered. I stared at him some more.

"So you are real." I brathed.

* * *

 **Hey, sorry for the chapter being short. I am struggling trying to come up with things for the chapters, I just don't know what to make happen next. So if you could, could you help me come up with ideas. I really need them. High fives to you all. SCUDOOSH!**


	10. Welcoming Amara

_**Hi guys, sorry for this chapter taking awhile. School started and I am having trouble writing this. Anyway I still need Ideas. This chapters Idea comes from MissMJS  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Welcoming Amara**

Amara's P.O.V

I can't believe that Shadow was real. I didn't realize I was gawking at him until he frowned and looked at Elizabeth, but when he looked at her he was instantly concerned. I looked at her to see she was struggling with something, but I couldn't tell what. When she opened her eyes and looked at shadow her eyes were a dark green. "Did her eyes just change color?" I asked.

Immediately Shadow's head snapped in my direction and glared at me before looking lovingly at Elizabeth. "It's okay, Elizabeth. I am here. Do not fret. Eggman want's you OK. It is OK." She blinked again, eyes blood red and glassy. Shadow took one look at her eyes and picked her up and walked toward me.

"Shadow, I know you don't know me. I don't know you either. I have been dreaming of you and..." I shut up as he looked at me and sent a glare my way before laying fox girl Elizabeth on the bed. When Shadow looked at me he had absolute rage on his face for a split second before he looked calm and curios. "I had been dreaming of you. Where do you come from?"

Shadow started looking more curios and slightly annoyed. "You dream of me?" He asked. "And I come from the Space Colony Arc. There is no way you know me."

"But I do know you. You are Shadow the Hedgehog and the ultimate life form. You have control over the chaos energy and power." I said. Then Elizabeth got up and opened her eyes, which again were red.

Elizabeth and Shadow took me out to Dr. Eggman, where a fat man was waiting with the bat and the pink hedgehog. Out of the pink girls sight was a green hedgehog wearing a leather jacket. I recognized him as Scourge, Manic's brother. I used to date Manic, until they moved away from my home. Said they were going to live near his other brother Sonic, and visit his Sister, Sonia, who lives far away. He went to go to where Sonic lived first to drop Scourge off. Manic also said a long distance relation ship wouldn't work. I looked at Shadow again, holding on to me left arm, and then to Elizabeth, holding on to my right arm. I could probably escape them if I could get out of there grasp and outrun them. Elizabeth then tightened her hold and looked at me with a 'go ahead and try' look before looking away.

"Eggman, we are here with the girl." Elizabeth said

"Well, well, well." said the fat man. He must be Eggman "Another little hedgehog, we don't have to force this one to be evil, she already is. I also know she had Chaos Emeralds. I have those now, but I don't have your companion ship. So, I will ask you this. Be on our team, join us in the fight against Sonic the Hedgehog!" At the name I could feel Elizabeth's grip get stronger, like she hated the name. Then I knew who he was talking about. The brother of Manic. One of the people who took Manic away. "Come on Amara, whats your decision?" I looked at Eggman. He seemed eager. He seemed tired.

"Eggman, I will not join you." I might not like Sonic because he helped take away Manic, but being against him will make sure Manic will never take me back. "I love Manic, Sonic's brother, and being against Sonic means I can not be with Manic again!" At that Amy laughed.

"Sonic isn't worth being ally's with. He is nothing but a lair. He said he loved me, but I found him with Tikal, and he then said he never loved me. He is not worth the trouble." Amy laughed again. "That doesn't matter now, because I found a new love, someone who loves me for me. Scourge, but you guys took him away when you kidnapped me, so I don't exactly wanna be with you guys either."

"Amy. I am right here. I am still stuck to this chair, but I am right here." I heard Scourge say.

"Rouge, go get the guy and bring him here. Both of you let go of the magenta hedgehog. Elizabeth come here, Shadow stay there." Eggman commanded.

Elizabeth immediately let go and ran to Eggman and sat in front of him looking at me then to him and made a small noise. Shadow chuckled and let go of my arm, watching Elizabeth and Eggman. I noticed the bat, who's name I figured is Rouge, had brought Scourge over to the pink hedgehog, who I figured was Amy. "you want it don't you Eliza?" Eggman held out a Chaos Emerald in one hand and a fake emerald in the other hand "you fing the emerald and you get a cookie, you find the fake and you will be grounded from seeing your brother for the rest of the day." Eggman then held them down and she smelled them before Eggman gave them to Shadow who took them away to hide them. When Shadow came back he walked over to me and stood still. "Now go find the real emerald."

Elizabeth bounded away and then was Immidatly back with the real emerald in her hand. "I found the real one! Can I have cookie now?" She asked Eggman. He looked at the emerald before giving her a key labeled Kitchen. "Yay!" Elizabeth was then gone in a blink.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. SHout Out to Claytronus02 for helping with encouragement. You can check out his story. Its a Five Nights at Freddy's story. Still accepting OC comment or PM me and I will let you know if your OC can be in my story. Your Oc can be anything you want with any personality. so I will see you... in the next chapter! SCUDOOSH!**_


	11. The fight

_**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that this took soooo long. I haven't really been the writing mood, nor know what to right. As most of you can probably tell, I have no idea were this is going and just write what happens to come to mind. I would really love some ideas, if you have any. I have also been thinking of putting this story up for adoption, because I don't want this to be one more story on FanFiction that never gets finished. I will try my best not to give up this story and continue writing this. Any way, enough with my rambling and onto the story! Scourge belongs to Archi, Amara belongs to MissMJS, Elizabeth and Maxine belong to me, and the rest belong to Sega.**_

 _ **Chapter 11: The fight**_

Elizabeth's P.O.V

I was raiding the kitchen of cookies when I heard something. I perked up my ears when I felt my self change. No! I can't! Then I heard it again. Now if only I could recognize the sound. I took a bite of another cookie when I realized the sound was nearby, and was the sound of crashing. I instantly felt myself change back to my evil colors as I took a defensive step towards the door and looked out of it. "what is going on?" I asked out loud. Then I realized what was happening. Amara was trying to escape, and the crahing was people trying to catch her. I sighed and then ran full speed after her when she ran by and easily caught her.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" She turned around raising a fist when she saw me. "How did you catch me you stupid fox?" She cringed after she said that when I lifted a dagger to her neck. "Your not aloud to kill me, you know that." She then tried to break out of my grasp as I pressed the dagger tighter against her neck, but not enough to actually harm her. "STOP IT YOU STUPID FOX" I gave her a knowing smile and the look on her face was pure terror.

"I'm not stupid, just childish" I took the dagger off of her neck. "your right when you say I can't kill you," I look of triumph appeared on her face before leaving it. "but I can severely injure you." I then slashed her cheek, right below her eye. "I don't like doing this you know. Hurting those who are my friends." I dropped my dagger into nothingness and grabbed some bandages and put some on the cut. "I always fix what I break though. You see, when I said we would be friends, I wasn't lying." I ran my fingers through her hair with the hand that wasn't holding onto her arm. "I want to be friends, so we will be, okay?" I told her and gave her a small hug never letting free her arm. "So if you don't join us, I have a special place for you. You know the mirror in my room? Well, it's not just a trick mirror that alters one's appearance, but also a trap, or a cage if you will. I will put you in there, so you will always be able to talk to me. You will be help prisoner in my mirror" _**(I understand this sounds a bit like Snow White but that has nothing to do with this.)**_ I watched as confusion washed over her face before she looked over my shoulder, and the confusion intensified.

Shadow's P.O.V

I watched as Elizabeth Verbally tortured Amara, with many emotions traveling across her face, ending in confusion and fear. She looked at me with even more confusion. I wondered why I confused her, and why she knew who I was. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned excpecting to see Rouge or even Amy, but infront of me was Maxine, Elizabeth's robot friend. Maxine was made after Sonic had destroyed Deko and Boko, Eggman's older robots. Deko and Boko have always been so nice to Elizabeth so she held them close to her heart. Maxine was even made from there old parts, and since they had free will and feelings, so did she. **_(Yes I know, 'We already know this' but I felt like saying this again since it's been awhile)_** I was really surprised it was her because she's never around. She travels around the world and gathers intel for when she decides to turn up again, intel that usually helps Elizabeth. "What is it Maxine?" I asked her.

"Elizabeth can't keep doing that, I know she's having fun and enjoying her time playing but if she keeps doing this with out Mara's consent she will Stay dark colored fro at least three months. She won't be able to see her brother nd might have to be confined for a bit from other people." Maxine looked concerned I instantly turned around and looked at Elizabeth as Maxine walked off, presumably to Elizabeth's room to leave behind a flash drive of information.

"Elizabeth sweetie, that's enough, we don't wanna break the girl, do we?" I asked walking up to her. She turned around and flickered, so I know she's safe, but I didn't want to risk it. She glanced back at Amara before looking back at me.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then an alarm went off. "What could be going on now?" She asked as we looked at our communicators. She sighed and turned to Amara. "Will you ,fight with us or not?" Amara jus shook her head and said no.

"Elizabeth, why don't you go see who is trying to break in while I take her to a cell?" I asked as I took hold of the hedgehog She nodded and ran off as I teleported us into a locked high security cell before teleporting out with out her.

"So who is trying to break in Doctor?" I asked. I noticed Elizabeth just walking in with a bag of cookies. Looks like she had to bring some since she didn't get to finish raiding the kitchen before eating.

"Well, Sonic, Tails, Kuckles, The idiotic Chaotic's detective agency, and Manic and Sonia, although I have no idea why they are here." I could seen Elizabeth flinch as she heard her brother's name, but kept eating her cookies. I walked to the front and went out the door were they were trying to get in, with Elizabeth right behind me.

Tails' P.O.V

"Elizabeth!" I yelled as my sister walked out the door right behind Shadow, and I ran up to her and gave her a hug, much to the dismay of my team mates. "Elizabeth! I missed you!" I didn't care that she was dark colored and could attack me at the moment. I was just glad to see her. I let her go and looked up at her with a smile on my face. "How are you?" I asked her.

"Tails, we don't have time for this. We have to take her in for being a suspect for the kidnaping of Amy Rose the hedgehog and Scourge the hedgehog." Espio said. I sighed and looked at Espio as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "And before you question the fighters we brought, it was because getting her would be hard."

"Yes, I took them, why?" Elizabeth said, startling me. "I only did what I was told to do. Amy is powerful, and Scourge just happened to be there too, I would have just taken Amy and left Scourge, but Scourge had to notice me and fight. So I took them both. What did I do wrong?" I was taken off guard by her immediate confession.

"Elizabeth? You took them? Are they okay?" I asked. I dreaded the answer, they could have been killed. "Elizabeth, why were you told to get them?" I dreaded the answer to that question too.

"They are fine, and we wanted Amy to join our team. Amy is powerful, and a very good fighter. Also good with pretending, as she showed when facing the Magenta hedgehog Amara." Elizabeth was being open with her answers, and I heard Manic gasp at the name.

"Amara? Is she safe? How did you find her? Why did you find her?" Manic said with a panicky voice. "Can I see her? I need to see her." Manic said. Manic continued to mumble about the Amara girl.

"Bro, I'm sure she's fine." Sonic said. Elizabeth's gaze finally landed on Sonic and her face went slack, as if she incapable of feeling emotions.

"Hello Sonic, It's Been awhile hasn't it. I heard you have been cheating again. This time, romantically with Amy and Tikal. You broke Amy's heart. Amy thinks your pathetic, too pathetic to even fight. Do you know what happens when you break someone? That someone becomes hostile towards the one who broke them." Elizabeth said, but it was obvious she wasn't done talking. "I know this personally. You broke me. Now I am your worst fear, while you are my source of rage." She let out a little chuckle as some emotion slipped back into her face, but this single emotion was pure hatred. "You are lucky some one here still wants you alive, but that person wants to watch you die. While another is enraged at you for taking some one away," Her eyes shifted to Sonia before back to Sonic "that persons mad at you too Sonia, although the only reason she doesn't attack you with us, is Manic." Elizabeth was scaring me. Although I couldn't blame her for hating Sonic, I wish she wouldn't. I could see some major improvement though, for one she wasn't trying to kill him. Something must have clicked for Manic, because his face showed sighns of both heart brake and relief. Every one was silent, but before she could say something else Shadow cut in.

"Faker, I would advise you apologize. And I'm sorry Sonia, Manic, her rage is not directed at you. Any way Espio, Vector, Charmy, you could have called. Would you like to visit with Amy and Scourge as proof of them being fine?" Shadow seemed so polite the way he was talking.

Sonic looked at Shadow like he was an idiot, before walking up to me and Elizabeth. Sonic looked at me and pushed me away from her before standing face to face with her. I could see her rage increase when I was pushed away. "Hello, you evil fox." Sonic then sucker punched Elizabeth in the face. "I came for a fight, so I'm getting one," Sonic then kicked her in the stomach "and who better to fight than you?"

"SONIC! STOP IT!" I yelled! He stopped for a second at my screaming before getting kicked backwards in the face by Elizabeth. "STOP IT PLEASE!" I screamed at them to stop although I knew it was useless. Sonic had broken his sister, and she was in a frenzy.

Elizabeth flinched and hesitated at my yelling but kept going. Sonic came at her again and attempted to uppercut her but she dodged and pushed him to the ground. I was getting even more scared, she could kill him, and no one was stopping there fight. They were too busy being shocked at Sonic for punching Elizabeth. Elizabeth pinned him down by putting one foot on his back and pulled his head back. She then pulled a dagger out of no where and put it to his neck, as if preparing to kill him.

"ELIZABETH! SWEETIE NO!" The first one to escape the shock was Shadow. Shadow ran to my sister and pulled her off of sonic and into the building while she was giggling. She had temporarily, mentally snapped. I second later Shadow was back. He walked over to every one and was apologizing to us when what he said hit me. He called her sweetie. They were dating.

* * *

 **Hey guys, Like I said, I'm very sorry this took a long time to update. If this seems weird I'm sorry, I wrote this in one night. I'm also sorry for the sudden change of... I don't know what its called. Sorry for it turning dark so quickly is what I'm trying to say. There is more than one fight in this chapter. Can you figure out the others? If you can, good for you. I AM SO SORRY ALL YOU SONIC FANS! *bows to audience* Please forgive me for the ending. Any way, got ideas or OCs you can leave them in a review or PM me. Any way, goodbye. SCUDOOSH!**


	12. The Afftermath

**Hey Guys! Sorry for taking a while... Lets face it, those words are gonna be on all the chapters now a days. I hope you guys still enjoy this. I don't really like it, but its because I stared at it so long. So incase you don't remember last time, Sonic started a fight with Elizabeth when The chaotics brought fighters to question her about Amy and Scourge. Shadow dragged her inside and Tails found out about Shadow and Elizabeth dating. I suck at summaries. Anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Only Elizabeth and Maxine, MissMJS owns Amara, Archie owns Scourge, And Sega owns the rest.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Aftermath**

Tails P.O.V

I just stood there, thinking to myself about how he never noticed the romance between his sister, and the cold, mean Shadow. She made him nicer, more mellow. Him apologizing to everyone in front of me right now, that was enough proof of how much his kindness grew.

"Tails... Earth to Tails!" I blinked. Manic was right in front of me shaking his hand in front of my eyes. "What were you thinking about man? You were just standing there, not talking or answering questions people were asking you. We were going inside, come on!" I blinked again, and then nodded. Manic took me inside with the others, who were all sitting at the kitchen table. Shadow was grabbing some cookies that were hidden away. "Hey! Shadow! I got him inside, and he's walking by himself again." Manic looked at me before looking back to Shadow. "Can I see Amara now?"

Manic's P.O.V

"Can I see Amara now?" It was a simple, yet important question. He loved her, he missed her, and she was refusing to get revenge on his brother and sister because of HIM. She still loved him then. Elizabeth made it perfectly clear. Well, before Elizabeth tried to kill Sonic. Sonic had it coming though, attacking her like that? What had gotten in to his brother while he was at Sonia's house? Sonia was a dark magenta hedgehog with pink hair, and played piano. Well, A keyboard mostly. Everyone looked at him with confusion. They heard the name outside, but I don't think It everyone actually expected that Question. "Shadow, may I please see her now?" I asked again.

"We have to talk to Amy and Scourge Manic, that's why we came. We don't even know who this Amara person is. She could be evil." Said Vector. God, did I hate that crocodile.

"Vector, your not in charge of Manic. If Manic wishes to see her, then he can. I'm sure he knows her, Very well, don't you Manic?" Shadow said. I was thankful, I nodded. "Then come along, all of you. Manic, Sonia, and Sonic if he wants, can all see Amara, even though you're the only one who knows her Manic. The Chaotics can see Amy and Scourge, and Tails can see Elizabeth if he wants." I could tell Shadow really wanted Tails in there with Elizabeth. Maybe to make her feel better.

"Thank you so much Shadow, where is she?" I asked. Shadow had taken us all where he said he would. "AMARA!" I yelled as soon as I saw her. She looked up and started crying as soon as she saw me.

"M-Manic? T-This can't be real! I-I'm just dreaming again!" She had been dreaming about me? I ran up to her and gave her a really big hug.

"Wow. She looks a bit like me. That's cool. Hey, can you play any instruments?" Sonia had said. I was really glad Sonia had instantly warmed up to her. I had told Sonia a little bit about her. Well, I talked about her a lot. "Manic is always talking about you, you know." Sonia is talking to her like best friends already! This might totally work out!

"He does? He's told me a lot about you guys. You must be Sonia... I-I love you still Manic. Please still be my friend?" She sounded so heart broken. I kissed her cheek.

"I still love you too!" I was reunited with the love of my life, And she still loved me too.

"I'm glad you too are together again Bro, I told you she would be fine." Sonic said. "And when I say something, I'm usually always right!" Sonic was bragging, I forgot he was in the room. What was going on with him?

"You must be Sonic. I've heard a lot of negative stuff about you. Something about mentally breaking Elizabeth, I wonder what that means, and breaking Amy's heart enough that she thinks your to pathetic to fight for OR against." Amara was making some good points. Elizabeth had said both these things outside. "Oh well, I'm just glad you don't hate me Manic."

Charmy's P.O.V

Everything was boring. Espio was questioning Amy and Scourge, and Vector was trying once again to boss me around. Normally I would have done what he said, but not today. I was in here, Eggman's Lab, and all I wanted to do was explore. If only I wouldn't get lost. I would have left if it wasn't for that reason. And that I could get kicked out at any time. I was getting tired of this. Vector was getting on my last nerve. I wanted to scream and shout at him. I was a child in a detective agency. Of coarse I was gonna get bored. The things he was wanting to do were stupid too. He just wanted me to clean things, or just random things that made no sense. "Stop bossing me around Vector! You can't tell me what to do!" I said to him. I then flew across the room and looked out the window. It was a beautiful view. I could almost see our agency building!

"Yes you do Charmy! Why don't you just clean this up?!" I stuck my tongue out at him then looked at Espio. He was still questioning them, and was oblivious to what was going on.

"Because it's your mess! Not mine!" I really, really wanted to just wander off, or leave the building and just fly around. I liked them, I did, but Vector is soo annoying! Why couldn't he understand I don't wanna pick up after him, just like how he doesn't wanna pick up after me. Vector then left me alone and I started Thinking about Shadow and Elizabeth. Something Shadow said has been bothering me.

"Charmy, Come here please." I could here Espio calling me. I flew silently over to him. He seemed a little stunned at how quiet I was being. "Charmy, what's wrong?" Espio barely had any concern in his voice. He rarely did, says that if we can tell his emotions then enemies will too. I didn't respond, just looked at him. "Charmy... why are you so quiet?" Again I didn't answer. I just put my hands over my eyes and looked down. Why was Shadows words bothering me this much? "Charmy. Was it something Vector did?" I just shook my head. That was he only thing I would do to let him know I was listening.

"Charmy?" I could hear Amy's sweet voice. She sounded confused, and frightened. I knew how well Amy could act. The rest of my team didn't, but I did. I never really trusted Amy completely. "Charmy. Why won't you say anything?" I could feel her gloved hands prying my own gloved hands away from my eyes. "Charmy? He hasn't been crying Espio, don't worry." She studied my face. I was already good hiding my emotions because of Vector. I knew she would not be able to tell anything at all. No matter how observant she was being right now. Elizabeth knows how good at acting she was too, she said it outside. "Earth to Charmy!" Amy was shaking my shoulders now. I must have zoned out. I looked at her frightened expression, not saying a word. As I looked around I could see everyone was staring at me with worried or frightened expressions on there faces. All the people in this room knew how talkative I am.

"What?" The first word I said in a while. Everyone sighed. I guess they were holding there breath. They all looked at me expectantly, but I didn't continue, I just made Amy let go of me and flew back to the Window to think about Shadow again.

Espio's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. Charmy was being completely silent, and it absolutely terrified me. I knew Charmy could see I was scared. I could tell, I could also tell he was thinking. But the fact he only said ONE word in a long time, I wasn't sure everything was alright with the young bee. Amy was trying to get him to say something again, with him constantly zoning out and her shaking his shoulders. I watched as he continued to try and look back out the window, and eventually he glared a Amy with so much anger in his face, but she didn't notice. It was obvious only I noticed, as no one else reacted but me, I took one step back, before walking back to Charmy, and making Amy leave him be. "Charmy? What did Amy do to make you mad?" Charmy flinched as his eyes slightly widened. I know why he was surprised, Charmy has been hiding every emotion but joy and sometimes a little anger towards Vector, but I have only ever barely noticed any others. This anger I saw on his face though, it was pure, and it was insistence. He looked at me then. Pure annoyance on his face, and this time he wasn't trying to hide it. The look of annoyance he gave me had completely frightened me to the point I couldn't move, he looked like he would kill without a thought at this very moment.

I just stared wide eyed at Charmy, and he then hid his emotions once more and smiled before putting a finger on his lips, as if sharing a secret. He carefully touched his forehead and then made a Shadow puppet on the wall, finally he whispered one word while pointing at his mouth, "Outside" and with that he looked back out the window as if nothing happened. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to say something with out being obvious. He had done it once before he almost forgot that Charmy once was like this when his thoughts bothered him to the point of silence. He said that he often forgot how to talk when like that, and that's when he wasn't around anyone. I knew that's all I could get out of him. I had to decode it.

"Vector, why don't you finish questioning Amy and Scourge. There's some clues that I have to think about, clues none of you need to know." I then sat down near Charmy in case he wanted to say anything else. I noticed Vector looking at me suspiciously, but I had more important things on my mind. OK, the first ting he did was put a finger on his lips, that meant be quiet, or don't tell. That must not of had anything to do with it. Next he pointed to his forehead, so he's thinking of something, right? Then a shadow puppet. Maybe I'll understand in a second, I need to think of the rest. So then he pointed at his mouth and said outside. So... something said outside? Wait, He's thinking about something someone said outside, but who... wait, the shadow puppet he made on the wall... Shadow? Something Shadow said outside is bothering him? Outside as in were the fight was, or as in outside of this room. I looked up at Charmy preparing to ask him when I noticed where he was looking outside the window. He was staring at the spot we were at during the fight. That answers my question. I started going through what happened outside. Elizabeth was answering questions openly. Sonic started a fight and she nearly killed him. Shadow shouted something before dragging her inside. What was it he said? Something about stopping and sweetie and... wait... Sweetie? So Shadow called Elizabeth Sweetie outside right before dragging her inside. I now knew why Charmy was so bothered. They were dating, of course Charmy might be connecting that just a little slower, or still figuring what he said that's bothering him, but I knew just what was wrong at least. I stood up and walked to Charmy and whispered. "Charmy, I know whats wrong." He looked up at me, his face completely vacant of any emotion. It scared me a little but I continued. "Charmy, you're thinking about something Shadow said outside during the fight, right?" He nodded as pain filled his face. He had zoned out so much he had forgotten, and the pain had gone away, now that I had gotten him out of it and reminded him of it, his headache came back. "Shadow called her sweetie before dragging her in." Charmy's eyes widened. It must have clicked for him.

Charmy started whispering to me then. "That means that Shadow and Elizabeth are dating. That explains why he is being so nice and didn't let her kill Sonic, Sonic had it coming though. It also explains why she really only let Shadow drag her away." Charmy had a point, and he now looked relaxed. He yawned and curled up on the window sill and fell asleep. I knew this wasn't the time for him to be sleeping, that h needed to be on guard. I also knew that he needed sleep to feel better, and so he can be alert when he wakes. Now that not much stuff was being done here, I wonder if people here were safe. I then went back to finish questioning Amy and Scourge.

Tails P.O.V

She was upset. I could tell. She just sat there in the corner covering her face. "Elizabeth, sissy?" I walked over to her and sat down, putting and arm around her. She looked up at me and smiled, flickering back and forth before she stayed in her light colors. I still didn't know what that was about. "There you are, don't be upset. No one blames you." She looked at me, as if to say 'I don't believe you' "Hey, I'm not lying. It's not your fault." She rested her head on my shoulder and hugged me instead of her knees.

"I love you Tails, I always will. I'm sorry if I scared you." She sounded so sad. "I am really, really sorry." I hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry bro. You must be mad at me."

"I'm not mad sis, OK? I'm just glad your alright. If it makes you feel better, Sonic is alright too." She seemed calmer when I said that. "Are you feeling better now?" She nodded and yawned, which made me yawn before laughing. "I guess yawning really is contagious." Soon we both fell asleep like that.

* * *

 **Hey guys, So sorry about the short time with Tails. I just really wanted more time with Charmy and Espio. I know the time with them was a little wierd, but have you ever felt like there so much on your mind that talking becomes hard? That's what I wanted it to be like. I just really wanted to get to some of Espio's fears and some private things. If you didn't get the picture, Charmy is Espio's worst fear. It doesn't get through very well, so I decided to put it down here just in case. I didn't directly say it because Espio doesn't want to admit it to himself. Any way, it might be a whilebefore the next chapter, might not. It's semi long, not the longest but I don't know how to make this chapter any longer. So Manic and Amara are reunited, we know a little more about Charmy and Espio. I might put some stuff about Vector in the next chapter, let me know if you want that. So this story has 2,802 words. Thats not the longest but I hope you enjoyed! MEOW!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey everyone, How is you day/night? Well, my friend, KnightThroughTime, has made a YouTube channel, and wants to read fanfictions. Although she thinks mine is hallarious becaue of the mistakes made, she wants to read mine first. So here is a link to her channel, they might not be up just yet at the current date of 2/19/2016 but enjoy anyway. here it is**_ watch?v=2etocQPdVuw _**I also went back and re-read my previous chapters when I discovered an important element that I had forgotten. Sorry I don't have name for this chapter but ENJOY!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own Elizabeth and Maxine, MissMJS owns Amara, Archie owns Scourge, Sega owns the rest.**_

* * *

Chapter 13

Tail's P.O.V

We had all spent time with who we wanted to, and Shadow had brought us back tot the kitchen. "Sonic, someone came over here looking for you." Shadow said as he strolled back into the kitchen with Tikal right behind him. She looked upset, and to my surprise, was holding a small baby in her arms. **_(Yes I know it seems to soon)_** "And I believe that the person deserves to see you." Shadow stated as he walked over to the table and sat.

"Sonic! You where supposed to be home an hour ago! Mandy needs to see you for more than just an hour or two a day. She is your daughter too." Tikal seemed upset. I was just surprised that Sonic and Tikal had a baby. She looked like a lilac echidna with extra spiky hair/quill thingys and green eyes. I couldn't tell what else she looked like because she was wrapped in a blanket.

"I thought you where evil Tikal, actually, I thought you where to Sonic." I said, they looked at me.

"Well ummm. We kinda were. It was just my hormones, and then rubbing it off onto Sonic. Its gone now. Chaos is also back to normal, and things are fine. So yeah, sorry." Tikal said. "Well, come on Sonic." Sonic and Tikal left.

"That was entertaining." Manic said out of the blue. I looked at him. Eggman was letting Amara leave with them since she didn't want to fight for him. Amara was sitting right next Manic, with Sonia on her other side. They looked so peaceful. Espio, Vector, and Charmy all left with Amy and Scourge as well. So really there weren't a lot of people here still.

* * *

 ** _I am so sorry for this being so short. I just wanted to update this really this, let you know about my friends youtube channel, and get the Sonic &Tikal are evil problem cleared up. Feel free to criticize and review. If you want to enter an oc let me know. Don't forget to check out KnightThroughTime's chanel. The link is still at the top. MEOW!_**


	14. The End

_**Hey guys. You may have noticed by now that, I have changed my username! If it hasn't changed yet it will change soon. Well, the reason behind that is I didn't actually like the name Seganumber1fan very much, but used it because I had nothing else. However I updated my name and I love it now. I'm sorry for never updating but I've just came to hate this story and I hate writing it. I'm sorry if the chapter seems forced. This is the Last chapter of this story. If you don't understand somethings, feel free to review or pm me your questions, and I will get to you as soon as I can. I honestly don't remember what happened throughout this... thing... but I will try to explain (most) of my reasoning for my decisions. Please don't hate me ending this the way I'm ending this. Feel free to leave any type of criticism, negative as well as positive.**_

* * *

No P.O.V

Everyone woke up wondering where they were. They looked around, discovering they were in a lab. Standing next to a button was Mephilis. He laughed. "Finally you have all woken up. I wanted to clear some things up before we say goodbye. I created Elizabeth, I implemented fake memories into multiple people, My plan almost worked. However, I lost control of her, so now she must be eradicated, along with all of you, because you know she existed." His eyes darkened "She took me so long to make... there were a few minor bugs here and there that didn't really matter. I never fully uploaded all her memories to her t once, so I had to send them gradually when I finished making them. I never meant for her to 'fall in love' or become 'best of friends' with anyone. I never wanted her to befriend Eggman, let alone most of you. But I don't have to worry about that now do I? I'll finally do what I have been trying to do the whole time, and Elizabeth was enough to distract you so I could get you all here. At least she did something right. Anyway, you are all going to die in here, and there is nothing you can do about it." He sneered

"Why would you tell us any of this?" Someone asked, clearly worried.

"Because I'm not a monster," Mephilis replied, "I'm letting you know why you're going to die, so that you don't get stuck here as spirits wondering why you died." He laughed and pressed a button that started a countdown before leaving the room.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Electricity in high bolts started rocketing around the room, and hitting everyone, before one of them hit one of many large bombs, causing it to explode. The room Imploded in upon itself before exploding.

 _There were no survivors_

* * *

 ** _I'm really sorry for ending it the way I did. Can you forgive me? Anyway, like I said, If you have any questions just ask me. I'll do my best to answer them. I had actually originally planned to Have Mephilies (not sure how to spell his name) blow up the entire world. However I decided that it would have been worse the way. However, a couple friends of mine will be uploading their first story soon. To be honest, its pretty funny in the fact that its extremely terrible. If you feel like checking them out, I'm pretty sure that their name is_** NekoChan_AndSemeSama_Write **_so do what you wish with that information. Thank all of you for reading and reviewing. If any of you can think of a proper title so I can rename this, it would be very nice. Thank you, all of you, and goodnight._**


End file.
